Hey Saga, are you afraid of God?
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: Nunca espero que el termino ¿Tienes miedo de Dios? se volviera una de las crisis existenciales más grandes de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Y he llegado con un nuevo fic no tan "Serio" como los que he publicado, ya que voy avanzada en uno de ellos y estoy a solo 6 capítulos de acabarlo, pues me decidí a publicar algo más. **

**Soy mala con el humor debo admitirlo, pero tratare de hacer la situación incomoda y chusca para los personajes.**

**Esto es un SagaxSaori, no sé, me gusta esta pareja aun que habrá leve SaorixSeiya **

**Para no crear confusiones: Han pasado 5 años luego de la guerra Santa, la orden dorada fue devuelta después de ese tiempo, por lo que Saori ahora tiene 18 y Saga 28, la situación política es estable, por lo que no existirán más guerras en el sentido literal de la palabra.**

**Los personajes de SS no me pertenecen.**

**Dejen sus opiniones, que siempre serán respetadas y aceptadas.**

* * *

**Hey Saga, ¿tienes miedo de dios?**

* * *

Era la mañana perfecta, el sol cálido, las nubes navegando por ese precioso cielo celeste, los pájaros cantando, y todo el Santuario se encontraba en total paz y serenidad, no había nada que pudiera desequilibrar el hermoso aire de calma... A menos que... Cierta diosa de cabellos lila se movía de un lado a otro en su habitación, para ella su "perfecta mañana" se convertía en un horror, y es que aquel que tenía que llegar desde hace tres semanas, al parecer se hacía del rogar, y no tocaba a sus puertas para darle el alivio que necesitaba, su respiración era más pesada, los pensamientos en su cabeza daban vueltas como la rueda de la fortuna y su estomago tenia un retortijón de angustia que llanamente no la dejaba tranquila hasta que, comprobara lo sucedido en su cuerpo, su virgen, casto, joven, bello y femenino cuerpo, aun que si lo consideraba lo de virgen.

Los minutos parecían horas eternas, y con toda su resignación se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la cama cubriendo su rostro con una almohada para poder gritar, al menos el desahogo le serviría un poco, o no, ¿cómo podía desahogarse si su regla no llegaba?! Y si, es que la "Diosa virgen" no tenía desde hace cuatro semanas lo que se supone a una señorita decente y doncella debiera llegar, entre sus finos dedos sostenía un largo tubo de plástico blanco, que apretaba con fuerza, sin llegar a romperlo, estaba aterrada de tan solo mirarlo, de ver como todos sus sueños se irían por la borda, por su padre tan solo tenía ¡18!, suspiro tratando de tomar valor, relajo sus músculos y lo considero, algunas mujeres tienen ese problema de ciclo, algunas mujeres tienen retrasos por cambios hormonales, algunas mujeres... Pero ella no era "Alguna mujer" ella era la diosa Athena, lo que hacía que esa situación fuera aun más severa para su mente.

—Saga— Susurro resignada, esperando lo peor.

Finalmente se decidió a verla, se enfrentaría al arma más letal jamás creada por el hombre, ni Hades, ni Poseidon, ni su propio padre el gran Zeus la habían llegado a intimidar tanto como ese maldito trozo de plástico que tenía en las manos, lo levanto a la altura de sus ojos que aun estaban cerrados con fuerza, modio su labio inferior y lentamente dio paso a la luz, su vista borrosa fue una tortura al no distinguir nada de lo que quería saber, no fue si no hasta que, así como sus ojos recibieron la claridad, en segundos se nublaron; un nudo en su garganta le evito la alarma de gritar, su piel se erizo desde la nuca hasta los tobillos, un escalofrió de muerte a recorrió quitandole la respiración.

—Estas embarazada.

Alcanzo a decir con un terror abismal, todo estaba mal, era un error si, eso era, debía ser un error, y es que, la idea de ser madre no la preocupaba, los designios morales podrían irse por donde llegaron cuando quisiera, era un ente libre, pero, ¡ joder! Apenas tenia 18 años, y el padre, bueno hablar del padre era algo que ella sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que discutir, sobre todo si el pequeño ser que se formaba ahora en su vientre sacaba sus característicos rasgos, ah esos rasgos tan varoniles, tan fuertes, poderosos, hipnóticos, tal vez no era tan malo estar embarazada de "él".

Ladeo la cabeza y se dio un par de bofetadas, no era momento para pensar en él de esa manera, no cuando ahora tenían un problema gordo, gordo... ella se iba a poner gorda, irritante, fea, por qué de todas las mujeres a ella tenía que pasarle en su flor de la juventud, ahogo un grito más de desespero y se armo de valor para dar la cara, tal vez si ella argumentaba que ¿era un milagro de los dioses?, probablemente Shion el Patriarca no mandaría a matar al padre de su hijo nonato, aun que siempre estaba la opción de pedirle a Fluttershy, es decir Seiya, que se hiciera responsable... Aun que eso era demasiado cruel incluso para ella, o podría marcharse a Japón, la mansión Kido con la perfecta excusa de los negocios de su abuelo -que estaban desatendidos hace sabrá Zeus cuanto tiempo- y nadie tendría por qué enterarse, aun que claro no puedes decir que tu hijo es adoptado, no, y si regresamos al hecho de que se parezca al padre, eso reduce la credibilidad.

Bufo con fastidio, sus opciones se reducían, así que tenía que pensar rápido, y con "pensar rápido" se refería a...

—¡AFRODITA!

La diosa entraba como pedro por su casa al doceavo templo, buscando desesperadamente a la única persona de ese lugar que probablemente le pudiera ayudar, o al menos no contar su secreto a los cuatro vientos, probablemente...

—Oh Saori que agradable verte por aquí, dime qué se te ofrece?

—¿Estas muy ocupado?, necesito hablar con alguien— Su voz era nerviosa y tenia un ligero temblor en los labios.

—¿Pasa algo, estas bien?— Piscis enarco una ceja preocupado al ver a su diosa de esa manera tan vulnerable.

—Si, y no… No lo estoy ¿Cómo voy a estarlo?, por Zeus— Saori se lamento colocando ambas manos sobre su rostro

—A ver querida que no te entiendo nada, siéntate a mi lado y explícate, qué es lo que pasa— él solo suspiro cuando la escucho, a veces Saori podía llegar a ser… exasperante, bendita madurez, pensó. La tomo con suavidad por los hombros conduciéndola hacía un amplio sofá de la sala.

—¿Qué pasa si, digamos una diosa como Artemisa… si, Artemisa, se embaraza?— La pregunta de Saori desconcertó a Afrodita que medito por momentos su respuesta.

—Bueno, eso depende, no sé mucho sobre las reglas del Olimpo, al menos no desde que las cambiaron gracias a ti y tu insistencia— Piscis recordó el día que todo en el Olimpo se puso de cabeza gracias a la diosa de la Sabiduría, al cambiar el código de normas, tras salir victoriosa en la ultima guerra, en la que se enfrento a nada más que a Zeus… Permitiendole conservar su trono pero modificando lo que a ella le parecía absurdo —Pero supongo que, no es tan grave si tú cambiaste algo de ese código.

Si Saori hacia memoria, recordó que un apartado en el que las diosas podían tener una que otra aventura con quien les diera la gana, estaba claro pero evidentemente, tenía una cláusula, y esa era...

"_Toda diosa que sea manchada en su pureza por un mortal, deberá obligadamente a dejar su cargo como Deidad en el plazo de los nueve meses de gestación, además de que su dolor de parto será mucho mayor al de una humana promedio"_

Y el tiro le salio por la culata, esa regla la había impuesto para atormentar a su hermana Artemisa, pues ella sabía que estaba enamorada profundamente de Icarus, ya la diosa Lunar le había hecho la vida de cuadritos una vez, si, esa cuando envío a sus ángeles para matar a Seiya, no era tan mala idea hacerla sufrir un poco y que continuara como la solterona amargada que era sin darle oportunidad de gozar un poco en el lecho de su no tan heroico héroe… La histeria de Artemisa fue legendaria, sus amenazas -que fueron en vano- le erizaban la piel hasta el propio Hades, y tuvo que ser contenida por Zeus, Ares, Poseidon, Hades, Hermes… bueno por todo el panteón de dioses, antes de que ambas hermanas comenzaran una pelea infantil pero destructiva, al final como siempre gano Athena, y con una sonrisa triunfal se reescribió el nuevo código de los dioses, hasta que, recordó el fatídico día.

—Bien Afrodita, te voy a decir lo que paso solo si prometes que no vas a decir nada y que esto va a quedar entre ambos, es demasiado delicado tanto que si Shion se entera una nueva batalla de las doce casas se podría desatar— Saori dijo lo ultimo en manera dramática y Afrodita abrió los ojos ampliamente, ese seguro era el chisme del año… ¡NO! Tenía que concentrarse en que era un tema serio.

—Bien cariño adelante dime lo que ocurre— Disfrazo su evidente interes desbocado por lo que saldría de los labios de su diosa.

**FLASH BACK**

Luego de regresar de esa reunión agradable con la familia, Saori considero que sería una excelente idea hacer una fabulosa fiesta en el Santuario para celebrar que no habría más guerras -al menos no con el Olimpo- que existirían tiempos de paz, y que los dioses cambiaron ese grueso y viejo libro de reglas tontas -según el sentido común de Athena- a algo más fresco, su orden dorada, de manera efusiva acepto, ellos se encargarían de prepararlo todo, y Saori por supuesto que correría con los gastos económicos, al final cuando cayo la noche con todos sus guerreros festejando, Saori se percato de algo que nunca había notado, y eso era que Saga, se veía demasiado bien con ropa casual, con armadura, con ropa de entrenamiento, con lo que fuera que llevara puesto.

Seiya era su primer amor y aun lo quería de hecho sentía mariposas en el estomago cada vez que lo miraba, le agradaba su compañía, pero Géminis, por los dioses, no podía ser más perfecto, tenía un encanto que rivalizaba con el de Milo, aun que el escorpión ya estaba saliendo con una amazona que ella desconocía, así que lo descarto, y aun estaba el gemelo, Kanon, pero Kanon también salía con alguien y ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que Dany, la hija de… Apolo… si el amargado de su hermano tenía una hija, que en primera instancia salía con Radamanthys de Wyvern, pero luego de un muy mal entendido con Pandora, Kanon no desaprovecho el tiempo para ir directo a cortejar a la ex de su peor enemigo y de paso hacer enojar a un dios -su juego favorito- Saori recordó la vez que Apolo en su cólera paterna, quiso amenazar con una nueva guerra, pero al saber involucrados a Poseidon, Athena y Hades en el asunto, prefirió guardar distancia pero eso si, su hermosa niña estaría vigilada.

Antes de continuar con sus pensamientos sobre sus caballeros, sin esperarlo Saga se acerco a ella, géminis siempre mostraba una actitud cortes y respetuosa con ella, por lo que de la manera más amable la invito a bailar, Saori no supo que decir, más que un "Si" bastante apenado, no supo cuantas canciones pasaron antes de que ambos terminaran cansados, bueno ella terminara cansada, pasearon, conversaron, tuvieron un momento en extremo agradable, hasta que… Por insistencia de Shun y Hyoga, Saori tuvo que ir con ellos para seguir celebrando, dejando a Saga sentado sobre una banca a las afueras de la sala patriarcal. Su caballeros de bronce insistieron para que ella bebiera, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, pero cuando le tomo el gusto no le dejo, después de todo era una noche para celebrar.

Lo que Saori no sabía, era que, desde una fuente cristalina en el templo de Artemisa, esta reía gustosa por su venganza y travesura… Pidiéndole a Dionisios que hiciera uso de su magia para las fiestas, y volviera mucho más entretenida esa "aburrida" reunión; el dios se negó, estaría mal, todos sabían que cuando el dios metía las narices en una fiesta todo terminaba de la manera más espeluznante posible, en el sentido moral, pero la diosa uso indiscriminadamente sus encantos -benditas clases amorales de Afrodita- terminando por convencer a Dionisios, con la condición de que nadie se enteraría de lo que hicieron.

De regreso a la fiesta, todo comenzaba a ponerse en más ambiente, doncellas y caballeros bailando, riendo y disfrutando como una verdadera ofrenda al dios del vino, y Athena no esta exenta, bebió y bailo, su sentido común se desvanecía en un mundo totalmente diferente al que conocía de manera diaria, de alguna forma se sentía más "Libre" sin saber que esa libertad tenía un precio no muy satisfactorio. Pasaron las horas y cada caballero se retiraba a su respectiva casa casi a gatas, incluso el mismo Camus que parecía ser el más frío de todos estaba en un estado más que deplorable, acompañado por el sereno Shaka, que llevaba el sostén de una doncella en la cabeza, así de loca había sido la "tranquila" celebración.

El resto era confuso, Saori recordaba caminar con un ebrio y perdido Saga, llegar a géminis, Kanon no se encontraba ya que milagrosamente fue el único cuerdo para no embriagarse y salio temprano, ya que tenía una cena con su futuro suegro, pero esos son otros detalles, luego llegaron nubladas confesiones de un inconsciente Saga "_Amo a mi diosa, y no como un caballero_" luego llego el llanto de impotencia, pedir perdón como aquella ocasión en que se suicido frente a sus ojos, y finalmente un beso, que más que por la fuerza, era un beso concedido por ambos.

Saori le cedió el paso para continuar el acto, y cuando Saga se percato de lo que hacía inmediatamente trato de disculparse, pero no, nadie le arruinaba el plan a Artemisa, y nuevamente recurriendo a la ayuda de un cómplice -Afrodita- dejo que su inmaculada hermana cayera en las garras de la tentación carnal.

Por la mañana Saori se horrorizo al ver la escena, estaba en una cama que definitivamente no era la suya, y junto a ella el cuerpo de Saga, sometido a un profundo sueño, su piel tenía un olor "diferente" mezclado con el de su caballero, por los dioses, pero ¡¿Qué había hecho?! Una parte de ella gritaba internamente con miedo y terror, la otra se sentía feliz y totalmente satisfecha, como si hubiera liberado una tensión que había cargado con ella desde que supo que era Athena, y es que solo mirar la ancha espalda marcada de Saga, cualquier mujer se sentiría feliz de tenerlo como amante, de cualquier manera estaba mal, demasiado mal… Se levanto y tomo sus prendas, esperando que él no despertara y volviera a recurrir al suicidio como hace años, después de contemplar la escena.

Agradeció a su padre el hecho de que todos estuvieran en los brazos de Morfeo, y ¿cómo no? Después de tremenda noche, subió casa por casa procurando no ser descubierta, y llego a sus aposentos donde se encerró, argumentando que no se sentía bien, que tenia una fuerte resaca.

Mientras tanto en géminis, Saga sentía que la cabeza estaba por explotarle, no recordaba casi nada de lo que paso, o mejor dicho no recordaba nada, era como si alguien le hubiera propinado un golpe con un tronco en la cabeza, realmente estaba pasando un mal momento. La luz provocaba que su cerebro quisiera explotar dentro del cráneo, su estomago chillaba, por su fuera poco su piel estaba en extremo sensible, como cuando se enferma de gripe y el ardor recorre cada terminación nerviosa, definitivamente esa fiesta había sido grande, ignoro totalmente la hora y prefirió seguir durmiendo, de no ser porque un olor lo saco de su estado medio muerto, ese aroma lo conocía perfectamente, y con temor a equivocarse, pensó que muy probablemente había pasado la noche con una mujer, sobre todo si tomaba en cuenta el hecho de que estaba totalmente desnudo y con las sabanas cubriendo lo necesario, la pregunta ahora era ¿quién? ¡Por Athena, si alguien se enteraba de sus indecencias! Trato de buscar en su mente lo que pasó pero no consiguió otra cosa más que una migraña y vagas diapositivas de un delicado cuerpo femenino debajo del suyo.

Los días pasaron de manera normal, sin embargo Athena se comportaba extraña, cuando el patriarca Shion, mandaba a traer a los caballeros dorados para hacer reuniones típicas, mientras a los demás tenía el valor de mirarlos a la cara, a Saga lo evitaba a toda costa, y el caballero no se percataba de ello, parecía tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos y responsabilidades, que si en ese momento Saori tenía un colapso lo más seguro es que él, se mantendría sereno y totalmente despreocupado de la situación, o eso pensaba ella.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

—Y así paso, por eso es que ahora estoy aterrada y no sé que hacer— Saori finalizo mientras Piscis trataba de asimilar lo que su diosa le había contado —¿Y entonces?— Agrego la diosa con timidez.

—Por los dioses Athena— Susurro el pisciano con asombro —¿Sabes que si de verdad tú?, oh por Hades redentor, ¡vamos a tener un sobrinito!— ¿ Era sarcasmo? O hablaba enserio, Saori no dijo nada y abrió los labios con asombro, mientras el caballero de Piscis comenzaba a hablar solo pensando en como sería el futuro príncipe del Sanruario

—¿Y ya le dijiste a Saga?— El joven pregunto entusiasmado

—¡No!— Grito Saori —Acabo de explicarte que fue un accidente, fue una noche de copas, un desliz fue…

—¿Qué fue una noche de copas Señorita Athena?

Y como si lo invocaran, Saga aparecía en el umbral de la puerta con una ceja enarcada, dejando de piedra a Saori, mientras Afrodita le dedicaba una mirada extraña a géminis, que no comprendía en lo absoluto lo que el caballero y su diosa discutían —Oye Saga— Lo llamo su compañero de armas —¿Tienes miedo de dios?— Aquello dejo al santo dorado aun más desconcertado, sin pensar que esa pregunta, cambiaría su vida normal y bohemia para siempre.


	2. Y el padre es

**6 reviews en el primer capitulo oh dios mio me siento feliz además de ya tener followers jaja, de verdad no lo esperaba, muchísimas gracias, con toda sinceridad son AWESOME gente bonita :D **

**Bueno pues espero que continúen dejando sus reviews que me animan demasiado y no, las cosas no serán fáciles para la pareja, si, me encanta en SagaxSaori es de mis parejas favoritas ya lo dije... y Artemisa les dará muchos, muchos problemas, no solo ella, también otros personajes, pero paciencia.**

**Sin nada más que agregar el capitulo 2 de esta historia rara.**

**Besos y sigan dejando comentarios!**

* * *

**Y el padre es...**

* * *

Luego de cuestionar a su diosa y compañero, Saga permaneció callado esperando a que esa duda fuera resuelta, hasta que Piscis soltó esa peculiar pregunta ¿_Tienes miedo de dios_?, tener miedo de dios era como decir que tenía miedo de la oscuridad, desde un punto de vista claro estaba, los dioses estaban lo suficientemente locos, como para volver a encerrarlos en ese escalofriante monolito, que de solo recordarlo, le causaba una sensación de malestar en el estomago. —¿Esa es una pregunta retórica?— Pregunto, tal vez había sido una mala idea inmiscuirse en la conversación de su diosa, aun que se preocupara por ella y todo lo que pasara, pero era mejor terminar de tajo su indiscreción. Afrodita sonrío con malicia, Géminis pudo jurar que la espada de Hades le rozaba la yugular, si su intuición no le fallaba, hablaban de él.

Su pensamiento comenzó a dar de vueltas, pues la oración: "_Una noche de copas_" agregado a sus sospechas de pasar con una mujer la noche de la fiesta, entonces, estaba en problemas, quizá su diosa se había enterado, y quizá la aventura fue con una de sus doncellas que se supone deberían mantenerse vírgenes hasta su matrimonio, y él había deshonrado a una de ellas, el nerviosismo le acaparo el cuerpo, cuando Shion se enterase de lo ocurrido su cabeza rodaría por las doce casas o peor aun tendría que casarse… ¡Casarse! Él, el gallardo caballero de Géminis, el don Juan de Rodorio, y si se lo preguntaban, en efecto, Saga era vanidoso, bastante vanidoso, tal vez por los años que paso como sumo pontífice en el que gustaba de vivir rodeado de lujos y promiscuas jóvenes, se termino acostumbrando, y no podía negar que a veces entre él, el escorpión y cáncer apostaban la quincena por ver quien de los dos era capaz de conquistar más amazonas, a diferencia de Kanon, que al parecer ahora era el más responsable de los dos, y es que mientras Saga demostraba una mascara de lealtad, responsabilidad, temple y serenidad, Kanon era mucho más relajado, bromista y fiestero, pero a la hora de sus relaciones personales, el menor era más centrado, no por nada ahora salía con la hija de Apolo, aun que obviamente todos sabían que lo hacia por: a) Vengarse de Radamanthys, b) Hacer cabrear a Apolo y c) Tenían que admitir que, desde que conoció a Dany ahora era más estable, o por lo menos ya no dejaba las cajas y cajas de comida rápida en el templo de los gemelos, vestía de manera más galante y tenia modales en la mesa; algo de lo que su hermano mayor moría a carcajadas por dentro, ¿desde cuando habían intercambiado papeles?.

—Vamos Saga responde, yo te pregunte primero— Afrodita se defendió, y Saori estaba muerta de miedo, si al guardián de la doceava casa se le escapaba algo sobre su "problema" ya imaginaba los horrores que ocurrirían.

—Al parecer alguien esta muy filosófico hoy, pero si de preguntas hablamos yo primero cuestione a la señorita Athena— Su tono de voz como siempre calmado y profundo.

—No es nada Saga— Saori estaba nerviosa —Es que… bueno.

—Athena es injusto que Saga no sepa la situación— En un acto totalmente disparatado Afrodita inflamo sus mejillas y frunció el entrecejo, provocando que el momento fuera demasiado raro e incomodo —Él más que nadie merece saberlo y lo sabes.

—Bien ahora si ustedes dos me van a decir qué es lo que pasa y yo qué tengo que ver— Géminis rogaba en sus adentros que no sacaran el tema de su noche loca…

—¡Esta embarazada!— Casi grito Afrodita antes de que Saori se le lanzare encima, casi como un jugador de futbol americano y le cubriera la boca con ambas manos.

—¿Quién?— El alma de Saga se desmorono en ese momento, oh mierda, fue lo único que pensó concientemente, trago saliva y cuando estuvo a punto de explicar como pasaron las cosas y claro salir huyendo tal vez a alguna isla paradisíaca del mundo…

—¡Kanon!— Saori dijo siendo eso lo primero que paso por su cabeza

—¿Kanon?— Saga se alivio y a la vez sintió un balde de agua helada —Pero qué… a ver no entiendo nada.

—Kanon… él, emm, Apolo si Apolo— El tono de voz de la diosa era más nervioso —Escuche, Kanon deshonro a su hija y si mi hermano se entera, uff, la que se va a armar y, yo le dije a dita que, probablemente eso paso en una noche de copas ya sabes— Saori había soltado la peor excusa de su vida, y ahora había dejado que una bomba de tiempo cayera sobre el Santuario.

Y esa, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, si Saga creía que lo suyo era un problema grande, la que se le venia encima a Kanon era peor, Saga mejor que nadie conocía la furia del dios sol, sobre todo cuando se trataba de su hija, géminis estaba a punto de salir en búsqueda de su lujurioso hermano para mandarlo a la otra dimensión, cuando Kiki entro corriendo desesperado acompañado por Shion que estaba sin la mascara de patriarca y una palidez notoria, al ver a Athena a salvo dio gracias a los dioses, realmente la escena comenzaba a volverse más extraña.

—Athena pero que susto me has pegado, gracias a los dioses que estas bien— Shion tomo a Saori en los brazos como si de un padre se tratara.

—Bien y ¿ahora qué? Esto comienza a ser raro, me retiro tengo que arrancarle la hombría a ese animal lujurioso, bendito el día en que nuestros padres nos hicieron gemelos— Gruño saga, oh si, cuando encontrara a ese pequeño bastardo lo despedazaría.

—No Saga, tú no te muevas— Shion hablo y la sangre del caballero se congelo antes de dar un solo paso —Tú te quedas, lo que acontece ahora en el Santuario requiere de toda la orden dorada, nos reuniremos en un rato en la sala principal.

Cuando Shion hablaba de esa manera, todos, hasta la diosa, no tenían más que obedecer, ja, si creían que en la época de Arles el Santuario era como el infierno de Dante, estar bajo en mando de Aries lo dejaba el ridículo, y esa era una lección que DM y Milo habían aprendido amarga, muy amargamente, pero sin entrar en esos detalles, todos tuvieron que acceder, la reunión sería muy probablemente respecto al tema de la fiesta que desato todo el conjunto de malentendidos y problemas por los que ahora Saori tendría que pasar, llevándola a preguntar si no había algún dios loco que quisiera secuestrarla.

Y ahí estaban todos, nerviosos, intranquilos, llenos de duda e incertidumbre, con sus pequeños y sucios secretos pendiendo de un hilo, obviamente el tema no era ese, pero en su paranoia, toda la orden dorada temía por sus vidas y el terrible castigo que el patriarca les impondría por su terrible y sucio comportamiento y es que, veamos, comenzamos por DM, ese Italiano cada vez que se metía en un problema, era como para hacerle una oda, si antes coleccionaba los rostros de sus victimas en su templo, ahora lo que hacia adorno eran las mascaras de las pobres amazonas a las que engatusaba y luego les quitaba el frío metal que cubría sus rostros, bueno, eso no estaba tan mal cuando solo era una por noche, el problema era que esa noche habían sido seis preciosas mujeres con las que amaneció y a las que evidentemente les arrebato el artefacto para hacer gala de su superioridad ante sus compañeros.

Luego se encontraba Milo, lo de Milo era similar a lo de DM con la diferencia en que, en sus aposentos había dos jovencitas de 17 años, si 17, menores de edad que eran hijas de algunas mozas que servían en el Santuario, tremendo lio que se le venía encima, Aioria, él temía porque esa mañana del terror amaneció con Marin, y se preguntaran, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?, bueno es que eran Marin, Shaina y Geist, si las tres amazonas más conocidas del Santuario estaban en su cama. A Mü y Shaka en su ebriedad les pareció buena idea colgar a Kiki en el asta bandera que se encontraba en el coliseo, sabría Zeus como el infante sobrevivió a eso, Camus, bueno… Camus había congelado todo el jardín de Afrodita, pero ese no era el problema, el pequeño detalle que no menciono es que, el hielo se derritió con el esplendido sol y como resultado ahora había un pantano de lodo y plantas que amenazaba con oler muy mal si continuaba en ese estado, y termino dándole el problema a Hyoga, colocando su cuerpo en la escena del crimen. Shura y Aioros no se quedaban atrás, ello fueron otro caso, la estatua de Athena quedo totalmente graffiteada, el lienzo más perfecto que Fluttlershy jamás realizo, y si, Seiya termino siendo culpado. Al parecer el único que permanecía en su estado de paz y serenidad era Aldebaran, el toro no hizo nada, de hecho tenía una ensanchada sonrisa dibujada.

—Bien caballeros lo he convocado aquí porque— Shion hablo y luego hizo una pausa suspirando preocupado, sus fieles caballeros tragaron grueso —La barrera de Athena ha desaparecido— En ese momento las almas se devolvieron a sus cuerpos y un largo suspiro de calma se hizo presente, Shion enarco una ceja —¿Por qué su calma, es que no me han escuchado? La barrera de Athena se desvaneció, desapareció, puff se fue.

A nadie pareció importarle —Bueno deben ser problemas técnicos— Dijo Milo despreocupado —Nada que la señorita Athena no pueda solucionar, ¿verdad?

Y todos centraron su atención en Saori que solo abrió los ojos y extrañamente no tenía a Nike en sus manos, la chica sintió las penetrantes miradas de todos sus caballeros sobre ella, y ahora, ¿qué era lo que diría? Afrodita era como un inquisidor que en cualquier momento soltaría la bomba, se trato de preparar para anunciar la feliz noticia de que pronto un par de piecitos rondarían por todo el Santuario, y cuanto estuvo por comenzar a dar explicaciones de la manera más calmada…

—Si no lo dices tú lo dire yo— Afrodrita irrumpió dispuesto a abrir sus labios para dejar escapar la noticia

—¡Camus convirtió tu hermoso jardín en un pantano!— inquirió Saori y piscis se quedo petrificado, Camus era refrigerador muerto

—¿Ah si?, pues Mü y Shaka colgaron a Kiki del asta bandera del coliseo— el Frances se defendió de una manera poco ortodoxa delatando a sus compañeros

Y así comenzó la batalla campal, unos a otros soltaban sus trapitos al sol, mientras Saori suspiraba aliviada de que su secreto aun permaneciera a salvo, Saga disimuladamente se oculto detrás de Aldebaran sin comentar cosa alguna, y Shion perdía la paciencia con esos hombres que se hacían llamar la elite dorada, entre el bullicio y las peleas infantiles el sumo pontífice estuvo a punto de callar a todos son su revolución estelar, pero eso significaba destruir medio templo y el santuario no estaba para gastos económicos, por lo que una de las doncellas le dio un altavoz —¡Silencio panda de animales!— su grito aunado al chirriante sonido desesperador del artefacto de satanas, los hizo callar a todos excepto claro a Piscis.

—Nada de esto estaría pasando si Saori no estuviera embarazada— tras lo dicho el silencio reino las caras de cada caballero estuvieron pálidas y la expresión de Shion fue todo un poema, su diosa, su amada dios había sido deshonrada y Athena buscaba la puerta más cercana para huir —¿Qué? Ustedes creían que la barrera de Athena desapareció nada más ¿porque si?— el joven solo miraba la cutícula de sus manos con desinterés, había dicho lo que tenía que decir

—Athena, ¿eso es verdad?— la verdad es que el patriarca estaba al borde del infarto pero mantuvo su compostura ante el hecho de que su diosa, estaba embarazada de sabrá Zeus que enfermo mal nacido, desdichado y muerto -porque lo primero que haría sería arrancarle la cabeza- hombre

—Yo… si, si patriarca— se resigno, el secreto había sido liberado gracias a la última persona que pensó llegaría a abrir la boca, y con una mirada fulminante le advirtió lo que le pasaría luego de su indiscreción

—¿Ahora qué? No quieres que les diga también quien es el padre ¿verdad?— Afrodita se defendió "lastimado" por la mirada de Saori

—Pero yo si quiero saber— Shion dicto con severidad y todos los dorados se miraron unos a otros aun que la respuesta era demasiado obvia, el único idiota capaz de cometer una estupidez de ese grado era el caballero de Pegaso —Pero tengo mis sospechas

—Uy pues a ver si son ciertas— Afrodita interrumpió al patriarca y Saori solo quería morir o ser secuestrada por alguien en ese momento

—Voy a despedazarlo— hablo Saga caminando imponente delante de sus compañeros, estaba dolido, una rara sensación se albergo en su estomago y su pecho, decepción, celos, tristeza, una mezcla de cosas que lo hicieron reaccionar ante el hecho de que su diosa estaba embarazada lo dejaba con un sabor demasiado amargo en la boca… al final de cuentas, géminis sentía algo pero claramente nunca podría confesarlo y ahora mucho menos

—No serás el único— Shion se adelanto a Saga y juntos estaban por sacar la verdad de quién era el mal nacido que mancho a su diosa —Bien queremos la verdad, dinos el nombre del padre— dijeron al unísono intimidándola y dejándola arrinconada como un ratón

—¡Ay por el amor a todo el Olimpo que el padre de la criatura es, Saga!— Afrodita fastidiado y ansioso revelo el secreto, y como si Hades tratara de hacer otra guerra santa, el rostro de cada caballero palideció de forma sublime, una escena por demás, poética

—Saga— Shion calmadamente -y aterradora- llamo a géminis que estaba estático —¿Podrías explicarme?— sus dientes chocaban con fuerza y su entrecejo se fruncía

—Pero… cómo, patriarca yo le juro que nunca he tocado a la señorita Athena— se defendió aun que obviamente Shion no le creería, tal vez la mejor idea en ese momento era huir

—¿Qué cómo? ¿Cómo? Descarado infeliz, no jures en vano ¡hijo de Satán!— Shion comenzó a gritar y a punto de lanzarle su mejor técnica al gemelo que estaba rodeado por todos sus compañeros para no dejarlo escapar, no después de deshonrar a su diosa, Milo le asestaría todas sus agujas, Aioros le clavaría la flecha de sagitario en… era mejor no decirlo, al igual que el gran cuerno de Aldebaran, aun que eso sonaba muy mal, todos excepto claro Afrodita

—¡No pueden matarlo!— Saori se coloco frente a su indefenso caballero -claro indefenso (si se toma en cuenta lo que fue capaz de hacer durante el arco de las doce casas)- y aun que no podía invocar la Nike, al menos su cuerpo funcionaba como un buen freno —¿No van a matar al padre de mi hijo o si?

—Dinos ¿qué le hiciste a la señorita Athena? ¡Sucio animal!— Milo espeto molesto, aun que de cierta manera se estaba mordiendo la lengua si se tomaba en cuenta su acto pedófilo con las chiquillas de 17

—Oh por los dioses Athena diles que yo no soy el padre, por Hades, usted y yo nunca— Saga rogó a su diosa

—Ni te atrevas a decirlo mala copia de Kanon— Aioros menciono

—Uhm, Aioros— Aioria interrumpió —creo que Kanon es la mala copia, bueno él es el gemelo menor…

—Aioria este no es momento— Shura lo jalo del hombro para poder moverse entre los dorados y apuntar con su Excalibur —Ahora di tu testamento Saga

—¡No! Ya basta caballeros— Saori siguió defendiéndolo al borde de las lagrimas —No fue culpa de Saga, fue… fue mi culpa y voy a explicarlo pero déjenlo

—Si, dejen al pobre Saga, suficiente tiene con una diosa embarazada— los comentarios de Piscis a veces no se sabía si eran sinceros o solo sarcasmo puro y reluciente

Shion casi tuvo que ser atado con una camisa de fuerza, aun que con Aldebaran bastaba, así que contuvo al patriarca, el resto "tranquilamente" pero clavándole la mirada sin piedad a géminis, escucharía el relato de Saori, el cual, fue un resumen de lo que paso, Saga que escuchaba de igual manera se sintió terriblemente culpable y rogó por devolver el tiempo atrás, él, quien había tratado en el pasado de asesinar a su diosa tres veces y que en la tercera tomo la vida de ella en sus manos, ahora había cometido el peor de los pecados, lo peor es que ni siquiera lo recordaba o al menos no estaba seguro de que paso, pero no dudaba de Saori, si ella decía que el bebé era suyo, entonces así era.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron para todos -menos para el protagonista- se retiraron, ese sería el tema de todo el año, bueno, una carga menos, aun que Shion no dudaba en que en cualquier momento sacaría la daga de Saga y se la atravesaría en donde más le doliera, literalmente, a veces actuaba de manera infantil, pero gracias al buen Dohko, los ánimos se calmaron, para el final del día…

—Y entonces a partir de mañana trabajaras en el campo, oh y toda tu paga será para los gastos de la diosa Athena, sin contar que tendrán que mudarse ambos a una cabaña a las afueras del Santuario, y tú, mi amada diosa— eso ultimo sonó con malicia —Como buena esposa tendrás que atender a Saga tu esposo, lavar, planchar, cocinar, y todo lo que una buena ama de casa hace

Si, los castigos de Shion aparentemente eran sutiles pero no, de hecho eran todo lo contrario, tanto así que si Saga creía que su labor en el campo sería sencilla -bendito cosmos-aquello estaba lejos de serlo, al final, Shion le coloco en la muñeca una especie de pulsera que reprimiría todo su cosmos y habilidades por los próximos meses en que Saori estuviera embarazada, los dos se miraron mutuamente, ¿eso de verdad estaba pasando?

—Si y ¿quién va a proteger Géminis mientras no este?— Saga pregunto con una sonrisa, Shion no dejaría su casa sin protección a menos que…

—Kanon— anuncio sin más —Y no quiero quejas, ahora a dormir ambos, mañana mismo se mudaran y comenzaran su castigo por lo que han hecho, de verdad estoy decepcionado, muy decepcionado, sobre todo de ti Athena que eres como mi hija— agrego en un tono por demás dramático —Yo el joven patriarca siendo abuelo— les dio la espalda y con un Dohko sonriendo nervioso se retiro con Shion para darle un té que le ayudara a dormir.

Solos e inmersos en sus pensamientos los nuevos padres se miraron, Saga paso una mano por su cabello y la otra en su frente, si, era real, tan real como que su diosa estaba esperando un hijo del hombre que tantas veces le fallo, lidiar con la carga emocional sería más duro que la carga física que a partir de la siguiente mañana vendría. En silencio volvieron a mirarse…

—Lo siento— Saori se disculpo al borde del llanto

—No… dios por favor no llore señori… Athena— Saga trato de calmarla

—Es que, esto… yo, no quería, no— se coloco las manos en la cara y sollozo, sus palabras pudieron en el ser de su caballero, era duro escuchar que no deseaba lo que ahora le pasaba, bueno él tampoco en cierta forma, pero… era un hijo, él nunca pensó que tendría hijos, la idea lo congelaba, era un hombre atractivo y el compromiso no estaba en sus intenciones por el momento… pero ahora era diferente, ella, la mujer que amaba, amor, de verdad géminis de nuevo comenzaba a volverse loco.

—Es mejor que descanse, mañana será un largo día— Saga se giro dándole la espalda, y camino hasta que una delicada mano lo detuvo

—Prometes que lo vas a cuidar conmigo ¿verdad?— la chica tímidamente pregunto esperando no recibir un desaire

—Es mi… nuestro hijo, claro que si— finalizo él antes de soltarse suavemente del agarre retirándose.

Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba, es que todos esos meses, serían algo… diferentes.

—**¡Saga te dije que quería de fresas con crema no de cerezas!, por mi abuelo Cronos ¿en qué estabas pensando?**

—**Argh ya me disculpe más de tres veces ¡y te dije que fue error de la señorita que me atendió!**

—**¿Señorita? Claro, seguramente era una de esas mujerzuelas que solo coquetean a los hombres casados**

—**Ni siquiera estamos casados Saori**

—**Bastardo, ¡me lastimas!**

—**Oh mierda, yo… lo siento Saori es que…**

—**Nada, nunca piensas en mi solo en ti egoísta, idiota me iré con mi padre, y por padre me refiero a Shion porque Zeus es un idiota ¡como tú!**

Si… días diferentes.


	3. Mejores Amigos

**Bien antes de comenzar el capitulo de hoy, debo anunciar que estoy de "Luto". Como algunos sabrán se acerca el estreno (en Japón) de la película Legend of Sanctuary que rememora la increíble saga de las 12 casas, que es el arco más popular de Saint Seiya, sin embargo, más que alegrarme por esto, de cierta manera algo en mi murió debido al hecho que, Milo, ya no es el mismo Milo que vimos en nuestra niñez, le arrebataron algo al personaje y eso fue su identidad, reemplazándolo totalmente.**

**Se ha confirmado que el personaje ahora es mujer, no soy misógina, sin embargo, cuando te acostumbras a ver a algo que quieres, ser mutilado de la manera en que lo ha sido Escorpio, no te queda más que reírte amargamente por lo sucedido, como mis seguidores me gustaría saber su opinión, yo planeaba ir a ver la película al cine cuando se estrenara aquí en México, pero tras los hechos recientes preferiría que no. Reitero algo en mi se quebró, Milo de Escorpio murió para dar paso a una guerrera que no sé si haga un buen papel o termine por destrozar todo lo que mi signo representaba.**

**Debo destacar que yo seguiré manejando en cada fic que haga, al mismo Milo, altanero, egocéntrico, brutal, rudo, cínico y sarcástico que todos conocemos.**

**Sin más espero que el capitulo de hoy les guste, y ¡Milo tiene un nuevo mejor amigo! ¿Cam se sentira celoso cuando se entere?**

**¡DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!**

* * *

**MEJORES AMIGOS**

* * *

Hogar dulce hogar, eso pensaría una pareja de recién casados al llegar a la que sería su nueva casa llena de alegrías, pero para Saga y Saori esa era una historia muy distinta, con maletas en mano -bueno con Saga cargando todas las maletas- se presentaban frente a su nueva casa, junto a ellos se encontraba el Patriarca que con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja los invitaba a pasar a la pequeña construcción, para ser totalmente sinceros no era tan malo, la verdad es que a pesar de que Shion quería ser duro con ambos y darles un castigo totalmente ejemplar, su corazón de padre lo debilitaba y con los consejos de Dohko, decidió que tal vez arreglar un poco el lugar antes de habitarlo no estaría de más, la puerta se abrió invitándolos a descubrir sus secretos, era pequeño, bastante más pequeño que la casa de Géminis o incluso que la habitación lujosa de Saori, pero, tenían que admitir que tenía ese calor de hogar, las paredes de color blanco con algunos cuadros minimalistas, una cómoda sala con sillones de piel color negro, con una mesita de centro de cristal con un frutero, lamparas sencillas, un televisor y sistema de audio, una chimenea con maderos recién traídos, la cocina pequeña pero con lo básico, un refrigerador chico, estufa, y por supuesto la alacena llena de una despensa que seguramente les alcanzaría para unas semanas antes de que Saga tuviera su primer sueldo, pero entre todo había un detalle…

—Bien, la cabaña solo cuenta con una habitación y baño que deben compartir, esta en la parte de arriba— eso no sonó muy bien, de hecho el patriarca se negaba a dejar a su diosa a solas con el hombre que la deshonro, pero desgraciadamente quisieran o no tendrían que vivir como una pareja "_normal_"

Saga y Saori se miraron mutuamente totalmente apenados, ninguno de los dos jamás había compartido su cama, o por lo menos no de forma diaria, en el caso de Saga, despertar con la misma persona todos los días sería una experiencia totalmente ajena a lo vivido hasta el momento. Al subir por las pequeñas escaleras, abrieron la puerta de la habitación y en ella se encontraron con el mismo diseño minimalista, solo la cama matrimonial con sabanas frescas y edredones cómodos de color blanco, algunos muebles y la puerta que parecía ser el baño, que contaba con una tina -Saga agradeció eso- Saori abrió el armario que ahora compartiría con su "esposo", estaba vacío y dudaba que sus cosas entraran en tan reducido espacio pero no le quedaba de otra más que resignarse.

—Bueno, los dejo tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Saga cuídala bien— con naturalidad Shion camino a la salida de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él, dando un largo suspiro, esos dos no sabían lo que les esperaba.

La pareja volvió a mirarse, desconcertada, inquieta, callada, de no ser por géminis que sonrío de la forma más dulce posible para la diosa que inesperadamente se sonrojo, y mordió su labio inferior —Humm… ¿te parece si hoy preparo algo especial para cenar?— Saga le pregunto mientras subía su maleta sobre la cama para comenzar a desempacar —Después de todo, estamos estrenando casa— aquello ultimo trato de decirlo con gracia, para no hacer sentir tensa a Saori.

—¿Sabes cocinar?— por los dioses, ella apenas sabía calentarse agua para el café, aun que si lo pensaba bien, incluso el café le salía pésimo.

—Si, bueno, siempre fuimos solo Kanon y yo, así que, aprendimos a sustentarnos solos— intento una vez más hacerla sentir segura a su lado

—Me parece bien, aun es temprano, creo que tomare un baño y también acomodare mis cosas— ella le contesto luchando por ser fuerte y no soltarse a llorar por su situación, tan confusa

—Perfecto, te avisare en cuanto tenga todo listo— le dedico una sonrisa más, él de verdad se esforzaba por sobrellevar la repentina relación

Ambos terminaron por acomodar sus cosas, Saga era un hombre ordenado bastante de hecho, al igual que Saori, por lo menos comenzaban a coincidir en algo, pero lo que sorprendió a la diosa, fue el hecho de que él sacara de la maleta varios portarretratos, con distintos pasajes de su vida, de todas las imágenes la más atractiva era una de él con todos los caballeros cuando apenas eran unos niños, lo que causo una gran ternura en Saori, él era un hombre verdaderamente bueno, después había otra de él y Kanon con el que parecía ser su maestro, afuera de la casa de géminis, reconociéndolos por el tono de sus cabelleras, Saga estaba con una manzana entre las manos y Kanon sacándole la lengua a la cámara, una escena graciosa, y la tercera, era una mujer esbelta y bastante bella de piel blanca, su cabello era de un azul verdoso como el de Kanon y unos ojos esmeralda idénticos a los de Saga, tal vez era su madre. Las acomodo de su lado de la cama, el izquierdo, y se retiro a la cocina para dejar en total privacidad a la muchacha.

En la cocina, Saga husmeo por toda la alacena, encendió el horno, saco sus instrumentos y dejo que la magia fluyera por sus poros, preparando aquí y allá los platillos con los que inauguraría su primera noche como un hombre de familia.

Entre tanto en unos arbustos y de manera anómala se encontraban Angelo mejor conocido como Death Mask y Milo de Escorpio, ambos ridículamente vestidos con trajes militares y los rostros pintados, con un par de binoculares, la misión, bueno Shion pensó que sería una buena idea que vigilaran los movimientos de Saga y Saori mientras vivieran juntos, y como esos dos habían hecho sus travesuras, de castigo vigilarían durante todo un mes.

—Base alfa preparada para comenzar la misión, repito hay que comenzar la misión Tssssst— DM comento mientras Milo enarcaba una ceja y resignado a tolerar los comentarios de su compañero

—No seas idiota, por amor a— Se quedo callado al ver movimiento en la cabaña —Espera ¿Saga esta cocinando? Por los dioses eso es tan…— se aguanto una estruendosa risa mientras DM le arrebataba los binoculares

—Trae acá bicho— dijo con brusquedad

—Hey tú tienes los tuyos cangrejo idiota— ambos comenzaban a empujarse —Hazte a un lado esto es oro puro

—Deja de tocarme el culo bicho raro— DM se molesto y Milo horrorizado se alejo

—Yo no te toque nada el único raro aquí eres tú— para entonces Escorpio sintió una cosa peluda en sus piernas

Ambos se quedaron congelados, cuando un oso café de casi tres metros se erguía y gruñía, los dos dorados se observaron mutuamente, y cuando DM quiso usar sus ondas infernales, no paso absolutamente nada, el "indefenso" animal se abalanzo contra ellos, y en su pánico, comenzaron a correr sin rumbo alguno

—¿Desde cuando hay osos en el Santuario? No espera ¿desde cuando hay osos en Grecia?— Milo agitado continuaba corriendo esperando que sus piernas siguieran respondiendo

—Yo que voy a saber y dudo que sea una ilusión de Saga, recuerda que Shion dijo que no puede usar su cosmos— DM no quería mirar atrás

Y corriendo por sus vidas, dos hombres de la llamada elite dorada, que nunca temían a la muerte, y que darían su vida por Athena, escapaban por sus vidas, DM tropezó y con terror observo toda su vida pasar por sus ojos en una fracción de segundo, Milo paralizado y sin saber que hacer solo cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando a la muerte de su amigo, hasta que, el inofensivo animal, comenzó a morder la bolsa que llevaba con él, sacando varios dulces y galletas que llevaba para pasar el rato en su vigilancia. Milo comenzó a carcajearse tirado en el suelo y sosteniendo su estomago, la escena realmente merecía ser grabada, DM estaba pálido y el Oso solo degustaba el contenido de la bolsa, el alma le regreso al cuerpo, casi de manera literal

—Solo quería tus dulces cangrejo— Escorpio se limpio una lagrimita de su ojo izquierdo

—Argh maldita bestia voy a matarla, espera ¿por qué no pude usar mi cosmos allá?— dijo cuando miro el espectáculo de luces que comenzaba a formarse en su mano

—Mm, seguro Shion coloco un sello, con eso de que el bipolar es mañoso, en una de esas se quita la pulsera y bueno, espera ¿qué vas a hacer?— Milo se exalto al ver a DM amenazando al indefenso animal que lo miraba como un cordero

—¿Qué voy a hacer? Pues obviamente matar a esta fiera— contesto desinteresado

—Ah, eso si que no, míralo es adorable— de un momento a otro Milo se coloco entre el Oso y DM para protegerlo

—Hazte a un lado bicho— DM perdía su paciencia -si es que la poseía-

—No, no le vas a lastimar, además mira esos ojos tan lindos— y ante la tambaléate mirada del Cáncer, Escorpio comenzaba a acariciar y abrazar al animal como si de un peluche se tratara —Vamos llevémoslo con nosotros al Santuario

—Pero que… no digas estupideces no vamos a llevar a esa cosa al Santuario, Shion nos castra— se negó rotundo

—Pero por favor, si no lo haces le diré a Saga que lo espiabas— declaro Milo seguro

—¿Lo? Te recuerdo que ambos lo hacíamos— frunció el ceño el Italiano

—Bueno a quién va a creerle más ¿a mi que tengo el respaldo de Cam o a ti que eres el cómplice del chismoso numero uno de todos los caballeros?— Milo: 1 - DM: 0 con resignación lo observo a él y al Oso que parecía de acuerdo con Milo, o comenzaba a volverse loco

—Esta bien, lo vamos a llevar pero es TU responsabilidad no mía— bufo molesto

—Bien, bien, señor Aguijón es hora de irnos a casa— Milo se abrazo al cuello del Oso y este pareció corresponderle a la muestra de afecto mientras DM tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo, ese escorpión era todo un caso, uno demasiado extraño en el que prefería mejor no meterse. Y olvidándose de la misión comenzaron a caminar rumbo a casa con el nuevo mejor amigo de Milo

De regreso con Saori y Saga, la mesa estaba lista, todo era perfecto, cada detalle, cada cosa en su lugar, la mesa para dos tenía un mantel marfil con la vajilla de fina porcelana colocada perfectamente, de manera curiosa, Saga encontró una botella de vino Frances, que pensó seguro era cortesía de Shion como bienvenida -claro como si eso fuera posible- y solo espero a que Saori bajara.

Tras su baño y haberse cambiado, la diosa detecto el exquisito aroma proveniente de la cocina, y atraída por el mismo, se apresuro a arreglarse y bajar, Saga la esperaba con todo listo, tenia esa sonrisa tan encantadora que ella comenzaba a adorar, su porte, la manera erguida en la que caminaba con su cabellera azul y larga agitándose de un lugar a otro, tenía las mangas de la camiseta color azul remangadas y dos de los botones abiertos, pantalones negros y zapatos lustrosos, todo en ese hombre era perfección y elegancia, como un modelo de diseñador.

—¿Qué vamos a cenar?— se atrevió a preguntar Saori al parecer más calmada

—Pues prepare una Moussaka— respondió saga sin mirarla aun ya que acomodaba los cubiertos —Fasolada y Dolmades— alzo su vista para ver mejor a Saori que estaba radiante y hermosa, con un vestido rosa pálido sencillo que llegaba hasta debajo de sus rodillas, la mayoría de edad le sentaba de maravilla y un tenue rubor acaparo sus mejillas haciéndolo carraspear y dirigirse a la cocina

—Huele muy bien— Saori luchaba contra ella misma para no estar nerviosa ante el atractivo hombre que ahora era su pareja

—Bien pues, vamos a cenar— Saga regreso de la cocina con los platillos servidos acomodándolos sobre la mesa y antes de que ella se sentara, él se movió con rapidez para poder ayudarla como todo un caballero

—Gracias— su corazón latía con fuerza y Saga sonreía

—De nada— le contesto y fue el primero en tomar los alimentos

Los modales de Géminis en la mesa eran impecables, cada bocado, tragando sin hacer ruido y manteniendo esa varonil sonrisa que la hacia sentir en las nubes, ¿Cuánto daría ella porque Seiya fuera al menos la mitad de galante y educado que Saga? La cena transcurría sin altercados, sin peleas de comidas, sin comentarios morbosos o el sonido de una botella de cerveza siendo abierta, lo que usualmente pasaba con sus caballeros de bronce, aun que de cierta manera le agradaba, no había nada como un hombre educado como géminis.

—Esta delicioso— Saori halago la comida del hombre frente a ella y él solo le dedico un gesto de agradecimiento mientras limpiaba la comisura de sus labios

—Me alegra que le guste mi comida Señorita Athena— aquello se escapo sin querer y fue un momento incomodo

—Saori— dijo ella —Ahora solo debes llamarme Saori— tratando de ser calida con sus palabras

—Es un poco complicado— agrego Saga mientras se servia un poco de Vino —¿Gustas?— le indico la botella y miro la copa vacía de la chica

—No por el momento no— ella suspiro mientras continuaba la cena

—¿Agua? O si prefieres puedo ir por algo de Soda— Saga era realmente un hombre acomedido

—Agua estaría bien— lo observo embelesada, cada vez se olvidaba más de Pegaso y pensaba más en Géminis, y en una sola noche

Él se levanto de la mesa para dirigirse a la cocina y tomar una jarra de agua previamente preparada con rodajas de limón y hielo, para las calurosas noches veraniegas de Grecia, en sus pensamientos no dejaba de pensar si aquello era un juego de los dioses o de verdad pasaba, ahora ya no era la señorita Athena, era su mujer o algo parecido, ya ni siquiera sabia lo que pasaba entre ambos, conocidos y extraños a la vez, la sensación era tan reconfortante como rara, tenia que dejar de pensar menos con la cabeza y actuar más con el corazón, aun que a esas alturas lo que menos quería era asustarla y provocar que Shion lo decapitara públicamente como en el siglo XVIII. Regreso al comedor y sirvió el vaso de agua que ella pidió, para luego retomar su lugar en la mesa.

—¿Quieres dormir luego de la cena o prefieres hacer algo?— soltó al azar sin esperar una respuesta de ella, tal vez aun se sentía abrumada por lo que pasaba

—La verdad es que no creo que me de sueño hasta más tarde, y no sé que podemos hacer en esto casos— dio un largo suspiro

—Puedo enseñarte a jugar Ajedrez o podemos hablar de "eso"— lo ultimo lo puntualizo con cierta timidez… timidez en Géminis, por Zeus aun tímido era tan atractivo

Saori termino su cena y medito sobre la propuesta, la verdad es que el juego lo sabía perfectamente de memoria y no era por nada pero sus estrategias eran únicas, aun recordaba que a su abuelo le ganaba partidas con la sola edad de cuatro años, conocía a Saga y sabía que él inmediatamente se daría cuenta de que ella era buena en el juego por lo que descarto la idea, y hablar sobre "eso" era incomodo, pero tarde o temprano debían hacerlo —Creo que es buen momento de hablarlo ya sabes, para que… para que dejemos claras las cosas ahora— soltó y el alma dejo de pesarle.

—Bien, iré a lavar los platos, espérame en la sala— le indico Saga mientras recogía la mesa

La muchacha estaba avergonzada, él era tan hacendoso, y ella no sabía nada, aun se preguntaba ¿cómo él iba a sobrevivir? Con una mujer que apenas sabía abrir una lata de atún, si fuera Seiya, sobrevivirían a base de comida rápida, malteadas y la TV, pero él no era Seiya, él no dejaba sus prendas por cualquier parte, ni masticaba con la boca abierta o le pedía de manera exigente que le llevara una cerveza, aun sabiendo que era una diosa, él era Saga el hombre ideal para cualquier mujer, lo que le provocaba miedo, miedo a ser rechazada por ser una inútil. Se tumbo sobre uno de los sofás amplios y dejo de pensar, solo miraba la pared blanca y escuchaba los sonidos de la cocina, hasta que nuevamente lo vio en el umbral de esa puerta retrancado observándola detenidamente.

—Supongo que…— trato de decir pero se atoraron las palabras

—Me voy a quedar contigo— casi como si hubiera leído su pensamiento Saori se exalto, sabía que no podía hacerlo debido a la pulsera que Shion le coloco

—¿Perdón?— respiro pausado y trato de esconder su avergonzada mirada en sus mechones de cabello lila

—Que me voy a quedar contigo Saori— Saga era un hombre raro cuando se lo proponía, primero le costaba llamarla por su nombre y ahora lo soltaba con total naturalidad —Voy a cuidarte y protegerte, pero si Pegaso te lo propone y tú deseas seguirlo, no me voy a interponer— Saga sintió que algo le atravesaba el alma, pero no lo demostró

—No sé que decir— declaro la diosa, teniendo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza en ese momento

—Bueno tienes nueve largos meses para pensarlo— soltó una risa y camino hasta ella para sentarse a su lado —Solo quiero que me dejes criarlo y ser su padre, soy su verdadero padre— argumento mientras retrancaba su espalda sobre el sofá y echaba hacia atrás su cabeza para ver el techo

—Gracias— susurro y Saga sintió que ella lo abrazaba recostando su cabeza en su amplio pectoral, su corazón se acelero provocando una sonrisa en Saori, no era tan malo estar con Saga, su Saga.

En el Santuario la noche estaba serena y tranquila, al menos eso pensaban todos, pues en la casa de Escorpio, milagrosamente el señor "Aguijón" se encontraba a salvo, jugando con Milo que le lanzaba pescado y él lo atrapaba como un oso de circo… un oso de circo, ahora que Milo recordaba, hace unos días había llegado un circo a Rodorio, y traía animales, determinado paro el juego y con desconcierto el señor aguijón ladeo la cabeza, buscando entre su pelaje, Escorpio apretó fuerte los puños,

—Malditos— mascullo mientras abrazaba con amor a su mascota —Prometo que no van a llevarte de vuelta a ese lugar o dejo de llamarme Milo Kaligaris, bueno si no puedo defender a Athena estos meses, te defenderé a ti— pronuncio con solemnidad mientras se arrodillaba frente al oso —Te protegeré con mi vida de ser necesario

Al parecer el Oso era parte del circo, sin embargo Milo había escuchado que en esos lugares se les maltrataba y golpeaba de formas crueles, y lo identifico cuando entre su espeso pelaje se todo por las profundas cicatrices hechas por látigos y sabrán los dioses que otra clase de instrumentos crueles, pocos sabían la afición de Escorpio por las criaturas salvajes y aun que adoraba a los escorpiones, tenia que admitir que se comportaba como una adolescente cuando se trataba de los osos, eran su animal favorito luego de los arácnidos con aguijón. Lo baño y seco, le contó un cuento y juntos se fueron a dormir, aun que el oso abarcaba más de mitad de cama, Milo daba gracias por comprarse una King Size aun que esta no fuera precisamente para las mejores intenciones.

Observo a su mascota dormir profundamente, como si por primera vez en años, tuviera un sueño seguro, se identifico con él, recordando cuando era niño y vagaba por las calles griegas, sin techo y expuesto a todo peligro, hasta llegar al Santuario, su hogar, Milo se quedo dormido usando el estomago de aguijón como almohada, era calido y suave, solo esperaba que Afrodita no se diera cuenta que robo su Shampoo y acondicionador para su amigo, o más bien, solo esperaba que nadie descubriera a su mejor amigo, mientras acondicionaba la casa de Escorpio para él.

* * *

**Notas:**

* * *

**Quiero dedicar este capitulo a todos los indefensos animales que son victimas del maltrato en los circos**

**No asistas a circos que lucran con animales, dejemos de contribuir a la caza y cautiverio de las criaturas salvajes.**

**Besos :D**


	4. Nuevo trabajo, nueva vida

**Quiero dar gracias por los Reviews que me hacen muy muy feliz =D**

**Este capitulo es corto xD mi gusanito de la imaginación ha estado medio K.O así que meh espero que lo disfruten, ya pronto habra un Saga x Saori más cercano por el momento dejemos que se den cuenta que sus vidas comienzan a ser muy distantes de lo que imaginaban LOL**

**Por cierto, paso a invitarlos a mi nuevo proyecto titulado "High as Duty" :3 **

**Saben que los adoro y sigan dejando sus reviews Saludos :D**

* * *

**Nuevo trabajo, nueva vida**

* * *

Amanecía y el sol que se filtraba por la ventana le pegaba en el rostro, abrió los ojos aun somnoliento, percatándose que ese no era su templo, y que esa no era su cama, y a su lado había un bulto, inmediatamente de golpe recordó los acontecimientos de los últimos días en su vida, se quedo quieto, pensando por algunos momentos en el nuevo "Saga" miro el reloj que se encontraba sobre el mueble al costado de su cama, aun era temprano, las 7:00am su jornada laboral comenzaría a las 9:30am, exhalo y se levanto de la cama sintiendo la duela fría bajo sus pies, su cabello enmarañado era un total desastre, trato de ser cuidadoso esperando no despertar a la bella criatura con la que ahora compartía su espacio, y no evito esbozar una calida sonrisa solo para ella, mientras se atrevía a delinear las hebras de sus largos cabellos lilas

—Buenos días— susurro de forma inaudible y arrastrando los pies camino al cuarto de baño cerrando las puertas tras de si

Se miro al espejo, su semblante era el de todas las mañanas, pero nada que un buen baño no arreglara, abrió las llaves para empezar a llenar la amplia tina de cerámica, y comenzó a sacarse el pijama, doblándolo para luego acomodarlo en el cesto de la ropa sucia, cuando el agua estaba en su punto se introdujo relajando todos sus músculos, cerro los ojos para dejarse llevar por el momento de relajación.

Mientras en la habitación, Saori comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, notándose sola en la cama, de cierta manera un vacío le lleno el pecho, algo en ella necesitaba de Saga y le desagradaba no haber amanecido con él, cuando esa era su primera noche juntos, no escucho ruido alguno salvo el del exterior, y se dispuso a levantarse, estirando los brazos cual gato recién despierto, debía admitir que le agradaba estar en esa situación, sin doncellas que tuvieran que entrar indiscriminadamente a sus aposentos para prepararle absolutamente todo. Una grácil sonrisa en sus labios la hizo comenzar su día, escucho el sonido del agua salpicando en el cuarto de baño, lo que inmediatamente le indico que Saga era quien en ese momento se encontraba tomando una ducha, sin pensárselo dos veces bajo las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina, si lo consideraba, esa era la primera vez que pisaba y utilizaría una, comenzó a buscar en la alacena, había mermeladas y tostadas, las tomo y coloco sobre la barra, era lo suficientemente astuta como para saber que, utilizar sartenes y la estufa no sería una tarea fácil y Saga estaba corto de tiempo.

Se mentalizo, ahora era una esposa, o más que esposa, compañera, busco un cuchillo para untar, y se dio a la tarea de preparar un desayuno decente, y con decente se refería a unas tostadas con mermelada y frutos que encontró en el refrigerador, esmerándose en que tuvieran una presentación agradable, seguido de ello tomo algo de jugo y lo sirvió en un vaso, para luego acomodarlo todo sobre la mesa, también tomo una jarra de leche. —Creo que esta bien…— susurro sin mucho animo.

—Bastante bien— Saga contesto a sus espaldas, estaba en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa que le causo un respingo a la joven -por el momento- ex diosa, tenia puestos unos vaqueros azules con botas de trabajo color miel, una camiseta blanca y sobre esta una camisa roja a cuadros remangada, su cabello como siempre suelto y salvaje, la verdad es que el gemelo se veía bastante provocador en esa topa, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que la camiseta marcaba muy bien sus músculos

—Buenos días Saga— Saori sonreía con nerviosismo, y ¿cómo no? Con tremendo hombre que tenia ahora como futuro padre de su hijo o hija, amablemente le indico que su desayuno estaba preparado

—¿Dormiste bien?— Saga pregunto mientras buscaba el café en la alacena, para colocarlo en el colador

—Si, gracias— contesto ella que aun estaba parada y retrancando su cuerpo sobre la barra para observar como era que debía preparar el café

—Bueno, no estuvo tan mal ¿no?— una sonrisa se escabullo en las varoniles facciones del caballero que colocaba el agua en la cafetera, y luego presionando el botón de encendido, espero por su bebida caliente, dirigiéndose a la mesa para tomar sus tostadas

—Es agradable— susurro de manera casi inaudible, aun que Saga la escucho perfectamente, provocando que un sentimiento de satisfacción se albergara en su cuerpo causando un hormigueo

Saori se sentó frente a él y lo observo tomar lo que ella había preparado, con honestidad Saga se sintió satisfecho, no era muy allegado a las cosas dulces, pero, no estaba tan mal, lo mínimo que podía hacer era dar las gracias por la atención que la chica trataba de darle —Es mucha molestia si te pido el Café?— pregunto mostrándole que tenia las manos un poco pegajosas por el dulce de sus dedos

—No para nada— rápidamente Saori se movió hasta donde la cafetera y tomo la tetera de cristal respiro y sus manos temblaron, por los dioses era una tarea tan sencilla, servir el café en una taza, y estaba aterrada, con toda su fuerza de voluntad comenzó a servir la bebida en una taza de color marfil, y procurando no quemarse la llevo hasta Saga —Toma— le dijo suavemente

Géminis sonrío ante el hecho que, estaba totalmente llena de miedo por una actividad tan simple, Saori observo detenidamente cada paso a seguir, cuatro cucharadas de crema, una de azúcar, debía grabárselo perfectamente en la cabeza si deseaba ser una buena compañera para Saga —¿Tú no vas a probar bocado?— enarco una ceja y luego indico con un gesto que aun habían algunas tostadas… en realidad solo quedaba una

—En un rato aun no me da hambre— ella contesto a lo que él suspiro

—Tienes que alimentarte bien, no quiero un hijo con bajo peso— él devolvió con obviedad, causando que la muchacha se sonrojara, convivir no era complicado por el momento, pero antes de seguir con la charla, Saori sintió unas terribles nauseas, y con paso veloz fue al baño, bien, tal vez tenía razón y no tenia mucha hambre

—Estoy bien— grito desde el baño mientras maldecía por lo bajo ante ese momento vergonzoso

—Bueno, supongo que te veré más tarde, tengo que irme a… trabajar— Saga alzo la voz y menciono lo último con un grado considerable de desconcierto, la verdad es que no tenía idea de cómo tratar con una mujer embarazada, pero supuso que era algo "natural".

Se levanto de la mesa y tomo sus cosas, preguntándose de que se trataría su nuevo empleo, salio de la casa esperando comenzar el día con el pie derecho…

Saga seguía las indicaciones que Shion le había dado para ir a donde su nuevo empleo, el lugar era curioso, cerca de un bosque, era bastante amplio y se divisaba una bodega grande, al parecer aun era temprano, por lo que se sintió aliviado de no llegar tarde, con una sonrisa camino siendo lo más positivo posible, de no ser… vio una camioneta llegar, bastante amplia, color negro con virios polarizados, tal vez era su jefe, se mentalizo esperando que el hombre fuera alguien ameno para llevar una relación laboral agradable, pero todas sus esperanzas se fueron al caño.

—Pero miren que me ha traído el viejo Shion hasta mi hermoso aserradero— esa voz, oh esa condenada voz, de todas las personas en el mundo justamente tenía que ser "él" —Benvenuto nel tuo nuovo lavoro

—Ángelo— Saga se lamento con todas sus esperanzas en la borda —¿Es enserio?— tal vez eso era una ala broma y de verdad deseaba que así fuera

—Oh vamos Saga no es tan malo— sonrío con perversidad y cinismo —Es el mejor trabajo que vas a encontrar al menos con el curriculum que Shion nos presento— agrego con burla —Era eso o mandarte a una mina a las afueras muy afueras del Santuario— termino su pequeño discurso de "Bienvenida"

DM era en efecto el jefe, ni en sus más remotas pesadillas Saga esperaba encontrarse con esa escena, dependiente del cangrejo, ahora solo faltaba que un rayo de Zeus lo fulminara, y si se preguntan ¿cómo es que DM es jefe de Saga?, bien, el Italiano era dueño de gran parte de Aserradero, un proyecto que Saori autorizo para que los caballeros tuvieran un ingreso y los gastos del Santuario fueran menores, y ¿de dónde salio el dinero? Bueno se dice el pecado más no el pecador, sin embargo, lo dejaremos en que eran algunos "ahorros" de Ángelo, los cuales al parecer había invertido bastante bien.

—¿Entonces…cuál es mi trabajo?— Géminis imploraba porque nada idiota le pasara por la cabeza a DM algo que de verdad sería un milagro

—Bueno, la producción de esta semana ha sido baja, ya sabes, con eso de que embarazaste a nuestra diosa— puntualizo y Saga se sintió incomodo —Pues se tiene que redoblar guardia, y no hay muchos hombres que digamos, así que, cubrirás lo de dos puestos— contesto entregándole una tabla y un casco más un par de guantes para comenzar su trabajo —La hora del almuerzo es a las tres, saldrás a las siete y por favor no pierdas tu material de trabajo— rodó los ojos suspirando —Y tu trabajo— volteo a mirar las sierras industriales —¿Alguna vez has manejado una de esas?— señalo y Saga se horrorizo

—No— contesto de manera seca —¿Cómo esperas que sepa como usar una de esas cosas de Satán si es la primera vez que trabajo?— se defendió sin tomar en cuenta que otros más llegaban a la zona de trabajo

—Buenos días Saga— esa voz era reconocible en cualquier lado, poderosa pero llena de alegría y vida, si Aldebaran estaba trabajando en el aserradero en compañía de Mü que saludaba con un gesto de su mano, los dos vestidos similarmente a Saga

—¿Bien ustedes también?— se sintió aliviado, tal vez solo tal ves DM no le haría la vida imposible, oh pobre e inocente Saga

—Necesito ingresos para el colegio de Kiki— Mü agacho la cabeza derrotado mientras Ángelo sostenía triunfal una gran sonrisa

—A mi me gusta trabajar aquí— Aldebaran contesto mientras se colocaba sus guantes y calentaba sus nudillos y músculos para comenzar su labor

—Bueno ya, ya habrá tiempo de conversar después, ahora a trabajar señores— aplaudió un par de veces DM —Mü, enséñale a Saga como usar una sierra— bufo con fastidio despidiéndose de sus trabajadores

—Ven Saga, vamos a trabajar, créeme no quieres ver enojado a DM

En las cercanías varias jovencitas que ni lerdas ni perezosas se pararon a admirar la nueva adquisición de DM, comenzaron un plan, el cual, quizá serviría para atraer la atención del mayor de los Géminis, la líder del grupo era una peliverde de fiero carácter, que no quería ser rechazada por Saga, y haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para conquistarlo, aun que evidentemente no sabía nada de la nueva situación por la que el atractivo caballero estaba pasando, a veces al destino le gustaba jugar, o más bien a una diosa que lo admiraba todo desde la comodidad de un amplio sofá de plata y sedas en lo alto del Olimpo.

—Oh mi querida Athena, esto solo es el comienzo— soltó una inocente risa, cual si fuera una niña que cometía una indefensa travesura

Mientras tanto en el interior del Santuario, la mañana del octavo templo era extraña, por no decir totalmente descabellada, Milo movía muebles de un lugar a otro mientras detrás de él se movía una enorme bola de pelos, que de no ser por sus gruñidos, bien podía ser confundido con un adorable peluche —Vamos Mr. Aguijón, ayúdame en algo al menos, si vamos a vivir juntos— Escorpio reacomodaba su habitación para hacerla más amena para su nueva compañía.

—¿Milo?— se escucho una voz familiar que casi le saca el corazón por la garganta al guardián del octavo templo

—Oh mierda, mierda, ¡tienes que esconderte!— con presura el caballero empujo por el rabo a la enorme bestia, que molesta se negaba a entrar al baño, pero finalmente fue neutralizada

—¿Dónde te has metido?— susurro el mago de los hielos, era extraño pues Milo nunca llegaba tarde a sus clases de pintura que impartía en la pequeña ciudad más allá de Rodorio —¡Milo que se nos hará tarde!— trato de mantener la compostura

—Ya sé, ya sé— como si nada y con total naturalidad Milo se asomaba por una de las puertas de las habitaciones con una amplia sonrisa cínica —Adelántate si quieres aun debo buscar unos folios— trato de convencer a Camus que enarco una ceja dubitativo

—Milo hace dos días que estas raro y anoche te desapareciste— comenzó a indagar Acuario, y el escorpión trato de mantener la calma

—Alucinaciones tuyas amigo mío, pero vamos ya mañana es quincena y necesito comida— declaro Milo a lo que Camus se quedo aun más desconcertado cuando había visto momentos atrás, que la alacena de su amigo estaba repleta

Antes de retirarse Milo echo un vistazo de reojo a donde su amigo permanecería unas cuantas horas.

Los primeros minutos fueron asimilados por el Oso que solo rodeaba el cuarto de baño, sin embargo la curiosidad de la criatura iba más allá cuando empujo la puerta con una de sus patas y esta se abrió, normalmente no saldría de su jaula, a no ser claro, que su ahora nuevo compañero no le tratara con la crueldad al que fue sometido en el circo… oh bendita libertad.

Husmeo recorriendo la casa, hasta llegar a la sala principal, donde se encontraba armada las ropas de Escorpio sobre un pilar de pulcro mármol, el objeto brillante atraía la curiosidad salvaje de Mr. Aguijón, y con un golpe de su "patita" al tratar de alcánzala la diadema cayo directamente en su cabeza, adornándola igual que como lo hacía con el letal caballero, la acción no incomodo al Oso, que continuaba merodeando por la octava casa hasta que…

Un espantoso grito de niña alerto al animal causando que este respondiera con un gruñido y luego huyera de la escena, mientras escaleras arriba corría un Kiki adolescente, fuera de la casa de Escorpio, Mr. Aguijón merodeaba a paso lento, detectando con su nariz el aroma delicioso del pescado siendo asado, la criatura avanzo buscando el lugar del que provenía el exquisito olor.

En libra Dohko era el responsable de tan atractivo aroma, pues el viejo maestro ahora lleno de energías se disponía a prepararse un verdadero desayuno de Rey, todo estaba perfecto, carne, pescado, leche, café, fruta, pero antes de comenzar el tan exquisito ritual, alguien llamo a su cada, causando que un largo suspiro escapara de su pecho, dando la media vuelta y dirigiéndose a recibir a las visitas no tan agradables, pues si había algo que detestara Dohko, era que lo interrumpieran a la hora de sus sagrados alimentos.

Cuando el Mr. Aguijón llego a la escena, se encontró con la mesa servida, sobre la barra de la cocina estaba listo y humeante una deliciosa pierna de pavo y a un costado, deliciosas brochetas de pescado con verduras, que fueron engullidas inmediatamente por el Oso.

Cuando Dohko estuvo en el recibidor se quedo de piedra y palideció, frente a él se encontraban Shiryu y Seiya… trago grueso mientras ampliamente los jóvenes sonreían, si creía que las cosas serían sencillas, habían olvidado el factor…

—Oh viejo maestro, no veo la hora de decirle a Saori que he venido a proponerle matrimonio— declaro el castaño con total alegría y con una pequeña cajita entre sus manos

El mundo se le cayo encima tal como a Atlas, ¿y ahora?... ¿cómo iba a explicarle a Seiya que su amada diosa estaba embarazada de un caballero dorado? Y no cualquier caballero dorado, era precisamente "ese" caballero dorado que años atrás trato de matarla… El Santuario se volvería sin lugar a dudas un lugar lleno de sorpresas, pero antes de que Libra pudiera espetar algo, un estruendo en la cocina los llevo de regreso a la realidad.

—¡Mi desayuno!— Dohko se excuso y corrió hasta su cocina, encontrándose con la escena más terrible, su flamante desayuno no estaba, sin embargo algo llamo la atención del anciano maestro —Milo— susurro con enojo al encontrar la diadema de Escorpio tirada junto a los restos de lo que se suponía era su tazón de fruta

* * *

**NOTAS**

* * *

**Y Fluttershy ha llegado al Santuario ¿Cómo reaccionara con la noticia?**

**¿Cómo se salvara Milo de la cólera de Dohko?**

**¿Cómo se salvara Saga de su nuevo Jefe? y peor aun de su acosadora Shaina**

**¿Mr. Aguijón sera descubierto?**

**¿Camus descubrirá el secreto del bicho?**

**Esto y más en el siguiente capitulo =D**


	5. Visitas

**Hola :D pues aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta delirante historia :3 **

**Quiero dar gracias a los reviews que me encantan *o* yo sé que hay muchas fans de SagaxSaori y aquí les dare el gusto, pero todo a su tiempo, ambos ya comenzaran a enamorarse uno del otro, aun que Saga es el que más claros tiene sus sentimientos.**

**El conflicto amoroso estara bastante intenso**

**Y nuestro sensual Roshi estará haciendo de las suyas en los siguientes capítulos, bueno sin nada más que agregar, el capitulo de hoy**

* * *

**VISITAS INESPERADAS**

* * *

El salón del patriarca se encontraba en total serenidad, conseguirle trabajo a sus "pequeños" hijos, había sido la mejor idea que cruzo por su mente en los últimos doscientos cincuenta años, se sentía orgulloso de que cada uno de ellos tomara su camino, algunos más descarriados que otros, pero al final buenos hombres, a excepción de Saga que ciertamente lo había decepcionado, pero aun así, el enojo con el gemelo mayor no pasaba de una o dos semanas, tranquilamente hojeaba su novela –de corte erótico- que le gustaba leer en sus ratos de libertad, al fin llegaría la parte en la que Maria se entregaría a las pasiones de su amado capataz, Shion se encontraba ciertamente impaciente por saber si la joven y huérfana protagonista, podría estar a lado de su verdadero amor e intimar, sin embargo cuando la mejor parte estaba por llegar, la puerta de sus aposentos se abrió de golpe, y el pobre hombre casi suelta un espeluznante grito, no de susto, más bien de ser descubierto en sus extraños gustos literarios.

—¡Patriarca!— la voz chillona de un adolescente le enervo —¡Milo! ¡Milo se convirtió en Oso!— el joven pelirrojo de no más de quince años declaraba intensamente ante la mirada punzante de Shion

—Kiki ¿Cómo es que has entrado sin tocar?, cuantas veces tengo que reprenderte muchacho del demonio— como pudo, Shion oculto la pequeña novela entre sus amplios ropajes, agradeciendo que Kiki estuviera exaltado y no notara la tapa grafica del libro

—¡Pero el señor Milo se convirtió en un Oso!— el Patriarca enarco una ceja, al parecer el joven comenzaba a sufrir delirios, _"otro Saga en el santuario no por favor" _era lo único que cruzaba la mente de Shion cuando observo lo desesperado que estaba el alumno de Mü

—A ver hijo— se armo con toda su paciencia —Explícate mejor y trata de calmarte— lo invito a sentarse frente a él, resignándose a que su calma no siempre estaría a la orden del día

—Bueno, yo subía por las casas porque el maestro Mü me pidió que le trajera a usted un recado, entonces, cuando llegue a la octava casa, escuche un ruido extraño y de repente un Oso, un enorme Oso de tres, no que digo tres, cinco metros se paro frente a mi y tenia la diadema de Escorpio en la cabeza, era peludo y feo con unos ojos inyectados en sangre— comenzó a dramatizar provocando que Shion se desesperara

—¡SHION!— alguien más se unió a la reunión

—¿Y ahora qué?— se quejo colocando sus manos en el rostro en signo de desespero

—¡Milo, ese condenado muchacho!— Dohko entraba hecho una furia con la diadema del caballero en mano y dispuesto a lanzarle los cien dragones si se le ocurría aparecer —Ha profanado mi intimidad, robo mi desayuno, mi majestuoso desayuno

—Se puede saber ¿Por qué Milo es el tema del día? Primero Kiki dice que se volvió un oso de cinco metros y luego tú que te ha robado el desayuno— negó varias veces con la cabeza tratando de mantener la cordura ante tan delirante situación

—Espera ¿de qué oso estas hablando?— Dohko pregunto y Kiki inmediatamente repitió lo dicho al patriarca —¡Por las bragas de Athena!— roshi dijo y el carnero mayor no dudo en fulminarlo con la mirada a lo que Dohko se cubrió la boca.

—Bien, llamare a Milo y le pediré que explique lo que ha pasado— bufo y con un ademán ordeno que su amigo y el pequeño aprendiz se retiraran —Y si, voy a darle un castigo, Kiki creo que hablare con Mü sobre tu comportamiento

—Pero le juro que el señor Milo se convirtió en un terrible oso— trato de convencerle el joven, pero no consiguió nada más que una mirada de pena de Shion y una aterrada de Dohko

—Yo que tú le pongo vigilancia las 24 horas, no sea la de malas y termine ya sabes— Dohko hizo señas y luego susurro por lo bajo —Quiera enjuiciarte como Saga

—Ya suficiente vamos tienen que salir tengo cosas demasiado importantes en el día y necesito serenidad— Shion ahora lo empujaba a ambos con fuerza para cerrarles la puerta en la cara, hasta que recordó que Kiki antes de su momento de delirio, tenía un mensaje de Mü, abrió nuevamente la puerta —Kiki ¿qué era lo que me venias a decir antes de lo del oso?

—¡Patriarca!

Y entonces esa voz, esa condenada voz dejo petrificado a Shion —Eso señor Shion— Kiki señalo entonces a Pegaso que con una amplia y confiada sonrisa típica en el se adelantaba a saludar al carnero.

Mientras tanto en otro escenario muy diferente al Santuario, Saori se encontraba en el pequeño jardín de su nuevo hogar, la paz que se respiraba la hacia sentir que realmente había un lugar en el mundo para ella, una sonrisa escapo en sus bellas facciones, y a la distancia trato de distinguir a dos figuras que se acercaban con parsimonia, la primera a la que reconoció fue a Marin, la cual animadamente comenzaba a saludarla con un gesto del brazo a lo que Saori respondió con timidez de la misma manera, y finalmente reconoció a su acompañante… Shun.

El rostro de la ex diosa palideció cuando ambos llegaban a la escena, si Shun se encontraba en el Santuario eso entonces significaba que Seiya muy probablemente también, si las cosas no podían empeorar, aquello que le esperaba no sería nada agradable. Cuando ambos la saludaron con un calido abrazo Saori los invito a pasar a su hogar, un lugar calido, Shun suspicaz como siempre trato de disimular el interés por el que Saori se había mudado a las afueras del Santuario, en palabras de Marin, Athena necesitaba un descanso y se sentía agobiada entre las paredes de su templo, pero no podía estar sola, y por ello el Patriarca había solicitado que Saga la acompañara como protector, algo que para algunos era raro, pero Shion jamás le mentiría a sus caballeros y aceptaron el argumento.

—Entonces señorita Saori, ¿ha estado cómoda desde que se mudo?— Marin se quito la mascara al estar en confianza con la diosa y el caballero de bronce

—Si, bastante— su nerviosismo fue evidente, si en algo era mala, era en mentir.

—¿Ocurre algo Saori?— Shun se preocupo por su "diosa" pero rápidamente ella trato de cambiar el tema

—Díganme ¿qué hacen en el Santuario?... yo, creí que seguían sus vidas normales en Japón— una sonrisa en sus labios, una pose relajada, Saori luchaba por mantenerse tranquila

—Pues… es secreto— Shun guiño un ojo y la joven de cabellos lila se quedo en silencio, ¿y si ya sabían sobre su estado?

—¿Podrías ser más especifico Shun?— Saori espero que el joven soltara todo lo que debía decir pero sus labios estaban sellados, al no querer "decepcionar" a su buen amigo Seiya, aun que la decepción terminaría siendo por otras razones.

—Tienes que esperar, solo puedo decirte que es algo que has esperado por mucho tiempo Saori, creo que al fin podrás ser muy feliz

Entonces ella se pasmo, la palabra felicidad en ese momento podría ser un poco subjetiva, estaba embarazada y de aquel hombre que una vez trato de matarla, algo que la dejaba deprimida, pero a la vez la impacientaba, preguntándose como sería la criatura, su color de ojos, su piel, cabello, y una sonrisa melancólica la invadió, a caso… ella… si, ella podría ser feliz con ese bebé, con o sin Saga, al cual no quería atar por el hecho de que este fuera el padre de aquel ser que se formaba en su vientre, pero de igual manera sus sentimientos estaban confusos, fue cuando sus labios se abrieron y de manera involuntaria hablo

—¿Y Seiya?— Marin y Shun se miraron compartiendo una mueca de complicidad, interpretando ello como el entusiasmo de Saori por volver a ver a Pegaso

—A su tiempo, todo a su tiempo— Marin la tranquilizo, pero la pregunta de Saori no era porque le emocionara verlo, no, su pregunta era porque, ¿cómo le explicaría su vida ahora? Ella ya no era la misma Saori de hacia cinco años, el tiempo y las personas cambiaban, incluso los dioses.

En el aserradero Saga pasaba varios troncos gruesos por la sierra industrial, el trabajo era pesado, pues el pobre no contaba con su cosmos, solo sus fornidos músculos y sus ásperas manos, su frente perlada de sudor provocaba suspiros de algunas jóvenes que lo observaban desde algunos arbustos, peleando entre ellas por los binoculares, la "líder" era una peliverde de mirada fiera, mejor conocida por todos como Shaina, ella siempre había estado prendada del gemelo mayor, de hecho de ambos, al grado en que a Kanon le había inventado una serie de enfermedades y defectos que le hizo llegar a Apolo, y por los cuales el pobre ex general, tuvo que pasar por vergonzosos análisis médicos y psiquiátricos, asegurándole al dios Sol, que su pequeña Dany no estaría en peligro a manos de Kanon.

—Juro que Saga va a ser mío— soltó una risa perversa a veces podía ser una mujer rara

La hora del almuerzo llego, la jornada pesada de trabajo causo que el estomago de Saga le pidiera alimento, recordando entonces que no preparo nada para llevar, y Saori tampoco tuvo la amabilidad de hacerlo, aun que ciertamente a los ojos de él, la ex diosa no tenía responsabilidad alguna, y no la culpaba, ella no sabía lo que era vivir en una clase social medio baja, resignado salio a tomar un poco de sol, hasta observar a un hombre mayor, fornido y con un prominente bigote blanco, abundante cabellera del mismo color, de tez morena con ojos pardos que llevaba un carrito con varios Snaks. El estomago de Saga volvió a resonar y nuevamente recordó… no tenia dinero. Dudo si pedirle a Mü algo prestado y en su primera quincena lo pagaría, pero su orgullo era demasiado grande, titubeo, él, el gran Saga de Géminis, el más poderoso de la orden de Athena, pidiendo dinero a un compañero, el hombre noto la mirada de Saga, y con un gesto amable le ofreció un sándwich

—No, yo… no tengo dinero— se negó con orgullo cruzándose de brazos causando una risa del viejo

—Pero si no te estoy cobrando nada hijo ¿nuevo verdad?— el hombre volvió a insistir y Saga no pudo más cuando su estomago volvió a gruñir, y de un arrebato le quito la pieza —Ya te iras acostumbrando— y tras ello saco una botella con jugo —Vamos come, la de hoy es gratis para que pruebes, las siguientes te las voy a cobrar

—Gracias— Saga contesto con sinceridad

—Vengo todos los días— continuo la charla el anciano, hasta que géminis noto que había dos bolsas con nombres que él bien conocía, una era para Mü y la otra para Aldebaran.

Los mencionados se presentaron y el hombre les entrego sus respectivas bolsas las cuales abrieron casi con desespero para ver los variados alimentos que recibían, como niños y gustosos comenzaron a consumir el almuerzo, arroz al vapor con verduras y soya, jugo de arandino y algunas almendras peladas para Mü, arroz al vapor con verduras con mucha carne, jugo de jamaica y una ensalada de manzana para Aldebaran,

—El señor Bastian siempre nos trae el almuerzo, ya que no hay restaurantes cercanos para ir— Aldebaran hablo

—Si, su comida es excelente— le siguió el lemuriano

—Si lo deseas también puedo prepararte el almuerzo muchacho— el hombre parecía de confianza, más aun cuando sus dos compañeros lo trataban con cierta familiaridad

—Hmm bueno… pero… creo que tendré que pagarle en la quincena— Saga respiro hondo recordando que todo su dinero debía irse directamente al fondo de ahorros que Shion hizo para el parto de Saori —Pero será muy poco… no creo que el dinero me alcance

—¿Esposa embarazada verdad?— Saga casi escupió el jugo al escuchar eso al igual que sus compañeros confirmando las sospechas del anciano —Tranquilo, yo también pase por eso, tengo catorce hijos— hablo de manera orgullosa —Lo supuse porque yo soy tu vecino, los vi llegar a ti y a tu bella esposa hace unos días, no esperábamos tener vecinos la verdad

—¿Usted es mi vecino?— Saga enarco una ceja, pues nunca se había dado cuenta de que alguien más vivía en los alrededores

—Si, vivo del otro lado de la colina que esta cercana a tu casa— contesto el señor y Aldebaran entonces se unió a la conversación

—Oh cierto, una vez la señora Elma me curo las ampollas de las manos cuando llegue a trabajar— Mü asintió recordando aquel día y que ciertamente eran vecinos de Saga

—Creo que comprendo— géminis bajo la guardia

—Mi esposa es partera, si deseas ella puede asesorar y acompañar a tu mujer, no es bueno dejarla sola en un lugar tan amplio, y sería sano que saliera a caminar, Elma suele salir de pesca, creo que la brisa fresca ayudaría a tu mujer— sugirió

—Yo… lo consultare con Saori— susurro avergonzado ante sus compañeros hasta que la campana del trabajo sonó y era momento de volver a la ardua labor

—Bien entonces los veré luego muchachos, por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre y ni lo que quieres para almorzar en la semana— Saga se giro para ver al señor que comenzaba a guardar los trastes en los que Mü y Aldebaran habían consumido su almuerzo

—Saga, me llamo Saga y ¿Qué tal si me sorprende?— una ensanchada sonrisa surco su rostro y el hombre la devolvió.

El día transcurrió, la labor del trabajo terminaba, no había estado nada mal su primer día y Angelo no lo había molestado por suerte, Saori despidió a sus visitas y no saco mucha información, salvo que pronto muy pronto probablemente debía regresar al Santuario. Saga entro a su casa y lanzo su mochila de trabajo a un costado arrastrando los pies de manera pesada, estaba más que molido, pero, eso sería rápidamente anulado cuando, Saori salía de la cocina para recibirlo, tenía un delantal rosado su cabello que siempre había estado suelto ahora era sostenido por una trenza, parecía una de esas esposas de los comerciales, perfectas… Saori era perfecta.

Sin esperarlo ella sonrío totalmente alegre de ver a Saga de regreso, se sentía sola si él no estaba, y verlo allí la confortaba, sus lazos comenzaban a profundizar sin que ellos se percataran.

En la cocina la cena estaba servida, había sopa, pan y un guisado que parecía llevar carne de vacuno, no olía tan mal… —Marin vino en la tarde— Saori hablo tímidamente y Saga enarco una ceja con extrañeza

—¿Marin?... ¿Marin sabe lo de nosotros?— interrogo tranquilamente para no asustarla

—No, ella no sabe nada del bebé— dijo con tanta naturalidad que le provoco un escalofrío a Saga —Shion les dio un argumento bastante creíble supongo, y solo quería saber como me las arreglaba yo sola… estaba preocupada, creo

—Hmm, no sé presiento que hay algo más— Saga contesto mientras buscaba un cucharón para servirse la sopa

Saori se tenso, si Saga se enteraba que Seiya probablemente estaba en el Santuario, entonces no imaginaba lo que pasaría, por lo que prefirió callar sobre Shun, y con un gesto amable le entrego el cucharón al caballero —Es la primera vez que cocino— susurro avergonzada, esperando que Saga no escupiera la comida que con ayuda de Marin se esforzó en preparar

—Tiene buena pinta— dio el primer bocado y no estuvo mal, tal vez le faltaba algo de sal y especias, un poco ahumada, seguro la pasta se quemo, pero no tanto para ser desagradable, y se había pasado un poco de agua, pues la consistencia era demasiado liquida —¿Es la primera vez que cocinas?

—Esta pésimo ¿cierto?— sin saber por qué, Saori tenia irremediables ganas de llorar

—No, tranquila, me gusta— le contesto esperando no ofender a su diosa, él aun la consideraba su diosa —Tú también deberías cenar, ya te dije que no quiero que pierdas peso— tras eso cuando estaba por tomar un bollo, noto las inmaculadas manos de Saori, con ampollas y cortadas varias, incluso algunas quemaduras que preocuparon inmediatamente a Saga —¿Dónde te hiciste eso?

Saori se exalto y oculto sus manos tras su espalda esperando evitar el tema, pero era tarde cuando Saga se levanto de su silla con rapidez y subió las escaleras para traer el botiquín que tenían en el cuarto de baño, bajo con la misma rapidez y comenzó a buscar algodón, alcohol y vendas.

—Tu cena va a enfriarse— ella trato de convencerlo pero Saga casi la obligo a mostrarle las manos, sus inmaculadas manos que ahora yacían maltratadas

—No importa, puedo calentarla, Saori dime ¿por qué?— sin darse cuenta, esa era la primera vez que la llamaba tan directamente, causando un sonrojo en ella

—Yo… Marin me dijo que no— se excuso —Pero, quería recibirte con una cena, como todas las esposas— articulo con la voz temblando y Saga se sintió totalmente culpable —Pero, aprendí a picar cebolla, a hervir la pasta, a encender una estufa— antes de que el ambiente se volviera más tenso, Saori comenzó a reír a pesar del dolor y las muecas de molestia cuando Saga pasaba el algodón empapado en alcohol sobre las palmas de ella.

—No debiste, yo podía hacerlo— le contesto tranquilamente, ocultando el nerviosismo que tenía al tenerla así tan cerca y curando sus heridas

—Saga, no quiero ser una inútil en esta casa— le rogó ante lo que géminis se estremeció totalmente —Al menos déjame acompañarte en esta carga

—Para mi no es una carga— se lamento mientras Saori comprendía que hablo de más

—Tampoco para mi— intento dar una disculpa vana —Creo… creo que va a ser niño— entonces las miradas de ambos chocaron, y el algodón con rastros de sangre cayo al suelo, permitiendo que los dedos de Saga rozaran las palmas de Saori con suavidad, provocando una descarga entre ambos.

El tiempo se quiso detener, sus corazones palpitaron mientras algo florecía entre ambos, quizá estaban locos, probablemente el convivir los hacia pensar en cosas que no debían ser, o muy remotamente, Eros les jugaba una mala broma, cuando sus almas comenzaban a vociferar que el amor coronaba en sus vidas.

—Hoy conocí a uno de los vecinos— pero entonces Saga rompió el momento íntimo de la manera más tonta, dejando a una Saori aun adormilada por los hermosos ojos esmeralda de su compañero de vida

—¿Tenemos vecinos?— ella también salio de sus pensamientos y recupero su cordura

—Si, se llaman Bastian y Elma, viven del otro lado de la colina, ya son gente mayor, calculo que unos sesenta o sesenta y cinco— prosiguió mientras guardaba los materiales del botiquín tras colocarle las banditas a Saori

—Que bien, me dejarías ir a visitarlos… me siento algo sola aquí— Saori pidió aquello de manera dulce

—Bastian comento que su esposa es partera, y que puede asesorarte, pero… no sé— dudo y medito sobre lo acontecido en la tarde, pero las hermosas esmeraldas de ella lo dejaban desarmado —Saori… tú de verdad…

—Por favor Saga— rogó en un puchero infantil —Ella podría ayudarme en ese caso, si es partera debe saber que puedo y que no puedo hacer en este estado, y yo no estaría encerrada todo el tiempo

—Bien, pero… prométeme que antes del anochecer estarás aquí— Saga se rindió ante el encanto de Saori, que victoriosa se pavoneo aplaudiendo con suavidad, pues procuraba no lastimarse más

—Tu padre es el mejor hombre— Saori se sostuvo el vientre con amor maternal, un amor que inmediatamente causo una aceleración del ritmo cardiaco del mayor de los géminis, sobre todo cuando ella mencionaba "tu padre"

En el Santuario, las cosas durante el día eran demasiado incontrolables, la llegada de Seiya causaba una hecatombe, pues Pegaso había puesto patas arriba todo, al no encontrarse con Saori, Shion trato de excusarla, buscando las historias más ridículas que le quedaban para convencerlo que ella no lo podía ver, Pegaso considero aquello una mentira, temiendo que su amada estuviera en peligro, por lo que los caballeros tuvieron que contenerlo, lo peor llego cuando noto la ausencia de Saga, ¿dónde estaba Saga?, no era casualidad que igualmente desapareciera con la diosa, ¿y si Saga volvía a ser malo?...

Saiya entro en paranoia y juro venganza si Saori no aparecía, o si se enteraba que Saga nuevamente la lastimaba, pero eso no era todo, cosas extrañas sucedían cuando caballeros de Plata aseguraron a un ya muy desesperado Shion, que alguien estaba robándoles, ya fuera comida o algún objeto.

Dohko detrás de él clamaba castigo contra Milo, y Kiki aun seguía asustado por el Oso demoníaco de la casa de Escorpio.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

* * *

**Hoy no tengo muchas notas xD salvo decir: Saga es demasiado lindooo *o***

**Yo sé que quieren que ya atrapen al bicho y su secreto pero paciencia xD tengo preparadas varias sorpresas**

**Los acercamientos de Saga con Saori ya serán más obvios pero aun mantendrán la sutileza, al igual que los cambios hormonales lol**


	6. El Talento de Saga

**Hola mis lectoras, bueno hoy traigo un capitulo especial, ya que se centra únicamente en Saga y Saori**

**Ocurre un día después de la llegada de Seiya, Saga aun no sabe que Fluttershy esta en Grecia**

**Espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus reviews :D**

* * *

**LOS TALENTOS DE SAGA**

* * *

Desayunar, leer, fumar, salir, beber, todo el fin de semana de Saga se reducía en no más que esas actividades, sin tomar en cuenta lo que pudiera pasar de manera independiente; se miro en el espejo, se notaba cansado, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se fijaba en su aspecto físico, para seguido preguntarse, ¿Cómo se vería para Saori?, una estruendosa risa abarco en su cabeza suspirando pesadamente. —Eres un viejo de casi 30, y ella es una niña— En realidad eso era de dientes hacia afuera, por lo menos la parte en que consideraba a Saori como una niña, porque no era así, ella estaba en total flor de la edad, sus ojos irradiaban la madurez de una mujer que esperaba conocer el mundo y a si misma. Y sin embargo no podía imaginarla experimentar eso con alguien más que no fuera él, el hombre que la saco de aquella burbuja que la asfixiaba, el hombre que la deshonro y ahora ella llevaba en el vientre el fruto de aquel descontrol, sacudió la cabeza negando algunos pensamientos antes de terminar su rutina diaria de las mañanas para bajar al desayuno.

—Buenos días.

La voz ronca de Saga saco a Saori de sus pensamientos, haciéndola girarse hacia él con gracia, sonriéndole ampliamente mientras mantenía una bandeja humeante entre sus pequeñas manos cubiertas por unos guantes para no quemarse; camino hasta la mesa para colocar los últimos toques de aquel desayuno para dos. Saga tomo su lugar con tranquilidad mientras olía los atractivos aromas que se esparcían por el lugar, y su estomago hizo un ruido sonoro, causando que la muchacha soltara una risa en el tan callado ambiente, causando que él solo siguiera su acto, antes que avergonzarse por lo ocurrido, hasta que ambos se miraron a los ojos, un momento "curioso", que duro apenas un instante antes de que los sonidos de afuera los sacaran de aquel mar de pensamientos. Ella se dedicaba a servir mientras él cortaba rebanadas de pan para ambos, y en una forma de romper el hielo él se digno a hablar.

—Huele muy bien, ¿qué es?.

Saori levanto sus ojos azules hacia los verdes de Saga, santo cristo eran tan varoniles pero hermosos, enmarcados con aquellas cejas pobladas y duros rasgos, antes de darse cuenta ya estaba respondiendo con naturalidad, aun sin perderse en aquella hermosa selva verde y salvaje. —Crema de maíz con algunas hierbas aromáticas y queso, y para el postre tengo un soufflé.

—Suena bastante bien— Contesto de manera indiferente. —¿Tienes planes para más tarde?

Pregunto casi de manera inconsciente, sabiendo perfectamente que el único pasatiempo de Saori era pintar frente a su balcón, el cual daba la vista más bonita que ella pudiera soñar, aquel amplio bosque y el pueblito pintoresco de Rodorio. —Mm, quería salir a comprar Oleos, y quizá algunas cosas del mercado— Habían terminado de servirse mutuamente, mientras se acomodaban para dar inicio al ritual de cada mañana.

Aquella acción involuntaria sorprendió a Saori dejándola casi sin aliento, un hombre tan fuerte como él, mostraba un signo sensible, ella no tuvo más que sonreírle con ternura, Saga suspiro mientras tragaba y desviaba los ojos buscando algo que tomar, la dureza de sus acciones más que ser toscas, llegaban a enternecer más a la chica que tenia frente a él, así paso el desayuno entre algún comentario poco trascendental, y el típico sonido de la vajilla. —Saga ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Saga volvió su atención a la muchacha, aquellas palabras las había estado esperando toda la mañana y al fin lograba escucharlas de ella, y no de sus fantasías, acento con la cabeza con una sonrisa satisfactoria, antes de contestar. —Ve por tus cosas y salimos— se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse a la sala, mientras buscaba su cartera y algunos cigarros para llevar, por su parte Saori emocionada subía por las escaleras, escuchando sus pasos alegres sobre el pasillo antes de escuchar la puerta de su recamara abrirse y cerrarse. Aun no sabia que era lo que Saga causaba, pero cada vez que lo sentía ceder ante sus deseos, algo se detonaba haciéndola sentir especial, el poderoso géminis cedía ante el cordero... Se tumbo sobre la cama mirando el techo de madera oscura, mientras los recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza.

Recobro el sentido en cuanto escucho a Saga gritarle desde abajo si ya estaba lista... ¿Por qué las mujeres tardaban tanto?, inmediatamente ella tomo su bolso y salio sin siquiera cerrar la puerta, bajando las escaleras con presura se poso frente a él mirándolo y sonriéndole plenamente.

—Lista, ¿nos vamos?

Tomo a su caballero del brazo animándolo a salir, y la puerta se abrió para darles la bienvenida a aquel caluroso día, o eso era lo que esperaban... En aquel momento estaba totalmente despejado, la caminata surgía con naturalidad, una compra por aquí, otra por allá, pasos sin ser contados, cuadras, parques con gente paseando, turistas y locales, todos embelesados por el pequeño pueblo, excepto Saga, oh Saga, parecía aburrido y en cierto grado incomodo por el caluroso clima, prefería la tranquilidad del templo de géminis, a veces... lo extrañaba. Sin embargo, el clima pasaba de ser soleado, a unas nubes grises que cubrían el cielo de manera celosa, mientras a lo lejos, el sonido de algunos truenos estremeció los huesos de Saori haciéndola por instinto de supervivencia aferrarse a Saga, enterrando su rostro sobre el amplio pecho del mismo, dejándolo desconcertado. Malos recuerdos llegaban a ella torturándola lentamente, regresándole con un seco golpe las diapositivas de la guerra santa.

—Tranquila, todo esta bien— Saga acaricio sus cabellos lila mientras trataba de reconfortarla, él estaba en ese lugar con ella, lejos de toda la pesadilla que había sido la guerra, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba, hasta sentir los latidos calmos y calidos de aquel hombre que la sostenía con suavidad, entonces se relajo. —Lo siento, es que yo— Antes de terminar Saga ya estaba caminando con ella aun agarrada a él, sin prestarle más atención que la debida, a veces no lo comprendía, era un hombre... difícil.

Pequeñas gotas caían desde el cielo, hasta que sin aviso, una torrencial lluvia hacia a toda la gente correr de un lado a otro para resguardarse, a Saga y Saori eso no los molestaba, después de todo, ya alguna vez lo habían experimentado, llegando a decir que era, agradable. Él se saco la gabardina colocándola sobre la cabeza de la mujer para cubrirla, en su estado sería algo peligroso exponerla a un resfriado, ella alzo el rostro encontrando la serenidad que el agua le daba a Saga, como si esta lo limpiara de los fantasmas que lo perseguían, y aquello también la relajaba a ella, sin lugar a dudas, uno debía estar a lado del otro para subsistir. Llegando a casa ambos entraron totalmente empapados, mojando la alfombra por los chorros de agua que escurrían de sus ropas, pero no había estado tan mal, al menos sus compras seguían resguardadas en el bolso que Saga coloco sobre una pequeña mesa de la sala principal. —Ve a cambiarte— aquello sonó casi como una orden a la que Saori obedecería, mientras él preparaba algo caliente para beber y encendería la chimenea para darle calor a la casa, parecía que la lluvia no se detendría en un largo rato.

**—****Saori**

La puerta de la habitación sonó, había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que había subido para cambiarse la ropa mojada, el pomo de esta se movió ligeramente hasta escuchar el sonido del seguro siendo retirado y el rechinido de las bisagras que daban apertura, ambos se miraron fijamente en un momento intimo.

Saori aun tenia la toalla sobre la cabeza revolviendo su cabello suavemente para quitar los residuos de agua, mientras iba vestida solamente por un ligero vestido de color blanco sin mangas, y Saga, Saga aun continuaba mojado cual gato arrabalero, su mirada esmeralda salvaje se fijo directamente hacia la muchacha que apenas prestaba atención a no más que los orbes del hombre; un fugaz pensamiento escapo directamente hacia el mar de debates que Saga sostenía en su mente, se veía tan hermosa, por segunda ocasión sintió que su pecho se oprimía con fuerza para frenar sus impulsos, él siempre había sido sereno y temerario, no temía decir lo que pensaba mucho menos actuar, sin embargo ante ella se desarmaba cual diente de león, trago saliva de manera espesa y respiro con profundidad enfundando cada palabra incorrecta que pudiera salir de sus labios.

**_"Eres tan hermosa mujer, endiabladamente hermosa"_**

Debía quedarle claro que a pesar de sus casi 20 él la miraba como una infanta, era verdad que sus manos estaban teñidas desangre vaya que si lo sabia, normalmente las jovencitas de su edad piensan en chicos de su edad, tienen sueños e ilusiones, estudian y si tienen suerte tendrían un baile precioso de graduación con sus padres y amigos acompañándolas en momento tan memorable; para desgracia de Saga, Saori no era una chica normal, no tenia una familia, y la que tuvo se dedicaba únicamente a ir al campo de batalla, una generada en su propia casa, con el claro detalle de que todo aquello había sido orquestado indirectamente por ambos, pero sobre todo por él, además de ser una diosa, eso era la cereza del pastel... Tras todos aquellos acontecimientos traumáticos, ahora estaba sola y embarazada. No tenia a nadie más que un hombre roto, de casi treinta cansado y que trataba de lidiar día a día con sus fantasmas, una rueda que no paraba de girar.

Finalmente desistió, Saori no era una niña, Saori era más mujer que cualquiera que pudo conocer en su vasta experiencia... entonces venia aquel dilema: Saori es una mujer, y debía verla como tal, pero eso implicaba que al no tener lazo que los uniera, más que aquel amargo capitulo llamado El Santuario y Hades, que Saga en lo profundo de su subconsciente tomara la ligera intención de tener algo más que una simple convivencia con ella. ¡Dios que era difícil! ¡No podía!, pero por Satanás, que era preciosa, todo lo que un hombre podría desear... Verla como amiga, tal vez, ¿amiga? en serio ¿Saga? Ella prácticamente lo había dejado desnudo (metafóricamente _literalmente en aquella noche de copas)_ le mostró la clase de hombre que podía ser y ni así, ella se alejo un instante, desafió a los dioses por devolverle su vida, atento contra su propio padre para conseguir su libertad pero por sobre todo, lo espero en el peor de sus momentos.

—¿Quieres hacer algo?, esta lluvia va para rato.

Saga pregunto desde la entrada, sin despegar sus ojos de la delicada figura de Saori. **— ****¡Juguemos!— **Contesto Saori sonriendo ampliamente y lanzando la toalla hacia Saga, el también debía secarse, inmediatamente el olor de ella lleno sus fosas nasales, dejándolo noqueado por unos segundos, antes de regresar a la realidad. —¡A las escondidillas Saga!— el solo miro la delgada figura de la muchacha escabullirse en el hueco que había entre su cuerpo y la puerta.

—Apuesto a que no me encuentras Saga

Saori grito desde algún lugar de la cabaña, sacando a géminis de su trance, mientras con una sonrisa maliciosa se disponía a buscarla por cada rincón de ser necesario; por su parte Saori envuelta entre la alegría y adrenalina tuvo la ligera idea de esconderse en los aposentos que compartían, no sin antes ocultarse en las escaleras y esperando a que Saga bajara para escabullirse, entrando vacilante, al escuchar sus pasos acercarse, todo sentido común se fue dando cabida a su instinto de esconderse de su depredador. El armario era demasiado chico y el cuarto de baño muy obvio, desvío sus ojos a la cama, si, debajo de la cama seria la mejor opción o más bien era la única que tenia. Y así dejo que su pequeño cuerpo entrara en el hueco que había entre el piso y la cama, con ligeras risitas y un estornudo debido al polvo, se quedo quieta, hasta que se topo con algo duro y frío haciéndola respingar y golpearse en la cabeza.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

* * *

_Los benditos viernes, aquel día tan cansado con el que cada semana Saga debía lidiar, pesadamente se miraba al espejo preguntándose si su suerte podría cambiar algún día; si Zeus lo miraba desde el Olimpo, este probablemente se reiría a carcajadas de él, por ser tan patético, valla que la autoestima de Géminis era baja, el sol caía implacable a media tarde, mientras Saga ya caminaba de regreso a casa por las calles primaverales de Rodorio. Observo la calle de un lado a otro esperando que nada interrumpiera su paso hasta devisar en un callejón algo que le pareció particular. _

_Un hombre abandonando un bulto de color negro sobre el piso de piedra, no, no era de su incumbencia meterse en los asuntos de otros, era una lección que había tenido que aprender con flagelo, pero aun sobre aquel pensamiento recaía la gatuna curiosidad, que lo llevo de forma instintiva a acercarse; el desconocido solo caminaba sin interés alejándose entre calle y calle, mientras Saga se inclinaba para ver aquel sustancioso paquete, su sorpresa había sido tal, en el momento en que noto que era más que un simple bulto... Un estuche de cuero, desgastado y viejo con una pequeña cerradura oxidada, se debatió unos segundos antes de abrir el estuche y encontrarse con aquella hermosa ninfa de arce y cedro, cuerpo perfecto aun que claramente desgastado. Era tan suave al tacto, y se pregunto como alguien seria capaz de abandonar tan hermosa pieza en la crudeza de esas infelices calles, el destino de tan hermoso instrumento seguramente estaba sellado, seria destazado para usarse como combustible de una chimenea en los fríos pasajes nocturnos. Una total lastima, pero él lo podría evitar; sonrío, y con cuidado volvió a cerrar el estuche, en casa lo miraría más a detalle._

_Abrió la puerta esperando el recibimiento de Saori pero no obtuvo más que un silencio que le recorrió hasta la nuca erizándole los vellos, sin embargo se sintió aliviado, así tendría más tiempo para mirar a detalle la pieza que tenia a cuestas de su hombro izquierdo, cerro la puerta antes de dirigirse a su habitación para colocar el estuche sobre la mullida cama, mientras lo abría con cuidado observo detenidamente si no tenia daños más allá de algunos evidentes golpes, esperando que estos no afectaran su sonido, finalmente lo saco de su sueño, sosteniéndolo de la base y mástil, revisando desde las clavijas, cuerdas, puente, alma y el tiracordal, que a pesar de estar desgastados se veían en una buena condición, al menos la aparente para poder seguir en uso. _

_Suspiro aliviado, y giro la cabeza para mirar el arco, parecía el más viejo y desgastado, pero aun funcional como el instrumento, sin más solo quedaba la prueba de fuego, y aquella era tener que tocar... Memorias llegaron a la cabeza de desde los diez sin poder tocar un Cello, la ultima vez, su madre con esfuerzo y ahorrando por meses le había regalado uno, usado y de segunda mano, pero para un inocente Saga de seis años, eso era el más grande regalo que podía tener. Pronto esas memorias tan preciadas era ofuscadas por otros pasajes más amargos, huérfano y sin donde ir no tuvo más que huir con Kanon, refugiándose en el Santuario, lo que desemboco en uno de los callejones más oscuros de su pasado…_

_Su mirada esmeralda se oscureció algunos momentos antes de sonreír con melancolía, alguna vez fue feliz, tal vez podría volver a serlo. Saga suspiro profundo mientras tomaba una silla cercana al escritorio que tenia en su habitación, mientras la colocaba frente a su ventana, tomando de la cama el instrumento se acomodo para tener la posición que se debía para tocarlo, abriendo ligeramente las piernas y sentándose a mitad de silla; era como el cuerpo de una mujer, delicado pero seguro, su temple era distante, causado por el tiempo sin tener un cello entre sus manos desde hace bastante tiempo, pero debía recuperar la confianza. Lo envolvió delicadamente con sus brazos colocando la mano izquierda sobre el diapasón, rozando con sus dedos las frías y rígidas cuerdas, presionándolas suavemente de manera que sus dedos se acostumbraran una vez más al tacto, a diferencia de la guitarra, las cuerdas de un violoncello eran más duras, y comenzó la afinación, procurando por no reventar alguna de las cuerdas. Con su diestra tomo el arco, ajustando la presión sobre las cerdas probo tocar un poco... _

_El primer sonido había salido ronco y desagradable, causando una mueca de molestia en Saga, realmente había pasado tanto tiempo, notando lo tenso de sus brazos y hombros, pero él era necio, lo suficiente como para continuar en aquella batalla contra un viejo amigo al que no veía desde la niñez. Aun recordaba cada pisada de la Suite 1 Sarabande, por lo que trato con esfuerzo descomunal tratar de al menos encajar las primeras notas. No supo cuanto tiempo paso antes de que volviera el tiempo atrás, cada sonido, cada nota era casi perfecta de no ser porque al arco le faltaba resina para que aquella melodía fuera aun más dulce, pero todo aquello era interrumpido de manera abrupta cuando su oído se percato de que la puerta principal era abierta y el rechinido de las bisagras lo hacían reaccionar, colocando rápidamente a su nuevo amigo en su estuche y guardándolo bajo su cama..._

* * *

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

Era grande por la forma sabia que probablemente era un instrumento, pero era demasiado grande para ser una guitarra, no tenia conocimiento de que Saga pudiera tener otros talentos más allá de ser un caballero aun que era un hombre muy inteligente, lo suficiente como para haber engañado a Hades durante la guerra. Saori debía saber que era y para ello, el juego debía terminar por el momento, por lo que sin otra opción salia de su escondite, mientras se colocaba de rodillas para sacar el estuche, alzo una ceja desconcertada y suspiro. —Saga me regañara por esto— Dijo para si misma antes de abrir con cuidado el estuche procurando hacer el menor ruido. Observo detenidamente, ella conocía todos y cada uno de los instrumentos de una orquesta, reconociéndolo al instante, y desconcertándose por el hecho de que Saga tuviera uno, del que se podía agregar era bastante caro, o eso parecía.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Saga solo se quedo en silencio, su sonrisa se formo en una mueca seria y dura, mientras Saori lo cuestionaba con ojos inquisidores.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?— ella hablo casi culpándolo de un delito.

—Alguien lo dejo en un callejón cuando venia de regreso.

Saga trago saliva tratando de ser coherente con sus palabras, detestaba cuando ella lo miraba así, desvío sus felinos ojos hacia un lado y camino hacia ella para cerrar el estuche y regresarlo a su lugar.

—Quiero la verdad— sin saber por qué ella solo lo culpaba, estaba ofuscada, trato de mirarlo a los ojos y él solo la evadía, enfadándola aun más de lo que debía y aquello dolía.

—Ya te lo dije lo encontré en un callejón.

Esta vez sus palabras eran más duras, girando su cuello para enterrar con fiereza sus ojos encendidos, él odiaba ser culpado, suficiente tenia con que el mundo lo señalara, y la única persona que faltaba era Saori y estaba allí, culpándolo, pensando probablemente que era un a especie de ladrón o algo mucho peor, ella noto vio la mirada, parecía sincera aun que algo furia y se sintió culpable, no debía tratarlo así cuando lo único que él buscaba era su bienestar, tal vez era demasiado egoísta, Saga también merecía algo con que ser "feliz", agacho la cabeza avergonzada, mientras trataba de buscar una manera de disculparse, hasta que él la interrumpió.

—Lo siento, creo que debí decírtelo cuando lo encontré.

Saga suspiro mientras lo volvía a colocar bajo su cama, esperando que el tema no volviera a tocarse, evadiéndolo a toda costa y aparentando que todo continuaría bien. —No sabia que tenias otros talentos— Saga abrió los ojos girándose hacia Saori mirándola con un ligero ardor en sus mejillas, y sintiéndose tonto, ¿acaso eso era un halago?, sonrío de manera forzada. —¿Por qué no hablaste sobre eso antes?— el pasado de él no era algo exactamente interesante que contar, más allá de todo lo que le pesaba, aun que esa sensación de agrado cuando Saori se interesaba por él era algo que no había experimentado desde que había perdido a su madre, ni siquiera su hermano Kanon, alguna vez mostró un interés tan profundo como el de Saori.

—No creí que fuera algo importante.

—Lo es, siempre que se trata de ti lo es.

El corazón de Saga dio un vuelco inesperado, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y carraspeo un par de veces, incluso tosió antes de recuperar la compostura, sintiéndose infantil. —Fue hace mucho tiempo, tú aun ni siquiera nacías, tengo vagos recuerdos de eso... Me gustaba la música, siempre me ha gustado, y tenia talento para los instrumentos.

Saori alzo la mirada al escucharlo y sonrío mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama para escucharlo, era la primera vez desde que habían llegado a esa cabaña, en la que volvían a hablar del pasado de él. —Mi madre era violinista, solo nos teníamos ella Kanon y yo, al parecer las mujeres son una especie de Karma en mi vida— Sin esperarlo siquiera, los dedos de Saga rozaban la mandíbula suave de Saori, causando un suspiro profundo de parte de ambos, sumiéndose únicamente en el momento, antes de que la historia continuara. —No tengo vastas memorias sobre eso, lo poco que he retenido en mi cabeza es que, adoraba tocar y escuchar música... Bach, Tchaikovsky, Chopin, Shcubert.

La peli lila se había quedado totalmente prendada de las palabras de Saga, de todas las cosas que esperaba de él, aquella era la ultima que pudo pasar por su cabeza, imaginándolo por instantes con un elegante traje, sentado en primera fila de la Opera de Viena, esas manos grandes y ásperas eran capaces de interpretar el más dulce de los sonidos, así como arrebatar vidas en un instante, sin lugar a dudas Saga de Géminis era un caso especial, la conversación siguió su rumbo, mientras la lluvia de afuera disminuía hasta solo una llovizna pudiéndose escuchar los riachuelos de agua que corrían afuera, sin embargo el cielo continuaba gris, y la noche quería dar sus primeros tintes, las horas habían pasado rápido.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

* * *

**Bueno pues no creo que tenga nuevamente nada que agregar xD salvo que quería darle a Saga un "talento" aparte de ser un caballero supah sexy (?) LOL ok no jaja, pues nada como verán esos dos ya comienzan a sentirse más cómodos juntos. A pesar del problema que cargan, su relación ira evolucionando como la de cualquier pareja, y les daré más problemas, no todo sera miel sobre hojuelas.**

**Solo diré que el próximo capitulo sera un poco complicado cuando Saga se entere de que Seiya llego por su mujer ò_ó **


	7. Desplazado

**¿Me extrañaron? A que si! Bueno pues ya no más aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia demasiado rara xD**

**Bueno agradezco a todos sus comentarios, saben que me encantan! y me hacen el día más feliz :D**

**Espero que continúen alentándome para continuar, sin más les dejo el capitulo de Hoy.**

* * *

**DESPLAZADO**

* * *

Todo es paz y armonía, los pajarillos cantan, el sol besa a Grecia con calidez… y Shion… Shion…

—Con un carajo que no, no, y no, Milo no puedes mantener a ese animal en el Santuario —mencionaba con cólera mientras estaba a punto de arrancarse su cabellera oliva

—Pero Patriarca, ¿cómo va a sobrevivir allá en ese mundo salvaje? —el joven escorpión trataba de defender a un inofensivo oso que se encontraba a sus espaldas ambos con rostros desesperanzadores

—Milo esa cosa es un Oso, los Osos viven en el bosque —bufo esperando a que no le diera una embolia luego de tantos problemas

—Pero —dijo insistentemente el muchacho

—Pero nada Milo, vas a devolver ese condenado animal al circo o al bosque pero no lo quiero en mi santuario —decreto con severidad

Y tal vez nada de eso hubiera pasado si Milo no hubiera dejado al Señor Aguijón libre, o mejor dicho, descuidado, y es que después de darle un susto de muerte a Kiki y de robar descaradamente el almuerzo de Dohko, el pequeño y adorable peluche, había tenido colgados en sus pachoncitas orejas, los sostenes de varias amazonas que estaban por decapitar a los caballeros que intuyeron eran responsables del acto, agregado a que destazo sin piedad la cosecha de uvas que Angelo tenia en su casa para preparar vino, y atento contra los rosales de Afrodita, todo aquello en un solo día.

—Por favor, se lo suplico le juro que pagare los daños pero… no me diga que debo deshacerme de él —Milo era un experto en el drama, y ahora con los ojos humedecidos miraba la implacable postura de aquel que consideraba un padre

—Hijo apenas te alcanza para mantenerte a ti y tus vicios, y a las muje… mm espera —Shion analizo lo dicho y una sonrisa siniestra surco su rostro lo que atemorizo a Milo —Así que, estas dispuesto a correr con los gastos y la responsabilidad del Oso

Milo se tenso, tal vez había sido mala idea, sin embargo una patita le golpeo la espalda y se giro para observar a su amigo, aquellos redondos y oscuros ojos suplicantes, esa húmeda nariz, el pelaje tupido y suave, no podía negarse, tal vez le pesaría en un futuro.

—Si Patriarca —aquellas palabras le pesarían, si creía que Saga estaba en problemas con respecto a Saori, Milo no imaginaba lo que se le venia encima.

—Perfecto, entonces te responsabilizaras del Oso, lo alimentaras, bañaras, si enferma lo llevaras al veterinario, y nada de andar dejándole el problema a Camus, que te conozco Milo, al primer problema, el oso se va —determino con severidad y Milo trago grueso —Y no quiero más quejas, suficientes problemas tengo ya

Milo dio una ensanchada sonrisa, y para la sorpresa de Shion, cuando Escorpio le indico al oso que se retiraran, obedientemente el animal lo siguió, dejándolo con un problema mayor…

—Patriarca, prometió que hoy vería a Saori —Seiya entro como Pedro por su casa y el carnero mayor suplico al cielo paciencia

—Si Seiya ya lo sé —se levanto de su lugar mientras pasaba de largo y llamaba a una de las doncellas —Cuando Athena este aquí dígale que necesito su presencia de inmediato en la sala, es urgente

Entre tanto, la mañana corría de manera normal en casa de Saga y Saori, ambos tomaban el desayuno, la tarde anterior había sido magnifica, al menos para Géminis que no veía la hora para pedirle a Saori matrimonio.

Y si, es que, después de la reveladora charla en la que ambos se mostraron más cercanos que nunca, él, luego de meditarlo toda la noche, llego a la conclusión de que, ella era la única capaz de ofrecerle estabilidad y una familia… Saga se permitiría una familia a lado de la diosa a la que tanto amaba, no sería fácil, sin embargo, su paciencia y la dulzura de la mujer, ayudarían a darle a la o el pequeño un hogar con dos padres que se amaran.

—Saori —Saga por fin se digno en hablar — ¿Te molesta si hoy pasas parte del día con Elma? Quiero ir a Rodorio, tengo unos pendientes del trabajo —se excuso y la miro fijamente —Prometo volver antes de la comida y pasar el día juntos, si lo deseas…

—Claro —si Saga se iba, ella podría aprovechar para ir al Santuario, aclarar las cosas con Seiya y regresar a la hora de la comida para estar con Saga.

Si, Saga era el elegido, Saga tenía todo, era el hombre ideal para compartir su vida, luego de la noche anterior en que él le mostró una faceta que nunca había visto de su caballero, cuando Seiya saliera de sus vidas, Saori le informaría a Saga, que tenía el deseo de ser verdaderamente su esposa.

—Bien, entonces pues terminemos el desayuno —le dedico una de esas encantadoras y varoniles sonrisas que derretían a cualquier mujer, y en las que ella también se derretía

—Le diré a Elma que me enseñe a preparar pastel de café con betún de chocolate —su sonrisa amplia y hermosa sonrojaba a Saga que desviaba la mirada avergonzado —Presiento que hoy será un día magnifico, pero sobre todo muy feliz para mi —declaro dejando a Saga convencido de lo que haría

—Si, también para mi…

Cuando terminaron el desayuno, cada uno se preparo, a la salida se miraron fijamente, de manera intensa, se despidieron y miraron un par de veces atrás para no perder camino uno del otro, sin saber lo que el día les tenía deparado.

En Rodorio, Saga caminaba tranquilamente, había una pequeña joyería artesanal, en la que el sábado, en su paseo con Saori, vio un hermoso anillo de plata con un pequeño zafiro, aun que el precio era algo elevado, él lo pagaría todo por verla sonreír. Al llegar a la pequeña joyeria inmediatamente supo que pedir, el joyero lo observo con cierta complicidad, pero Saga solo le ignoro, suspiro al mirar la pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro y la guardo en el bolso izquierdo del jean.

Vago por las calles antes de percatarse que Kanon salía de una panadería, acompañado de Dany, ambos llevaban una caja de color rosa pastel con un moño.

—Hey Saga —los gemelos se reunieron y saludaron de manera afectiva

—No esperaba verte por aquí Kanon —dijo con cierto nerviosismo

—Bueno, es mi día libre y le prometí a Dany traerla al pueblo, teníamos hambre así que pasamos a comprar algunos pastelillos —señalo la caja que ella sostenía con delicadeza

—Oh ya veo, bueno tengo que irme, hay cosas que hacer —se despidió pero Kanon lo detuvo en el acto

—Oye hace tiempo que no charlamos, ¿por qué no vienes? —sugirió —Dany va a preparar pato…y

—Espera, espera, espera Kanon… —Saga enarco una ceja observando a Kanon con cierto reproche —¿Estas viviendo con una mujer en el templo de Géminis?

—¡No! —tanto Daenerys como Kanon negaron inmediatamente y luego él tomo la palabra —¿Sabes lo que Apolo me hace si me atrevo a faltarle el respeto a Dany? —dramatizo —Ganas no me faltan —le susurro y guiño el ojo —Pero si mi suegro se entera que le puse un solo dedo encima me despedaza

—Kanon por los dioses, si Saga aun no muere por lo que le hizo a Atenea —y Saga sintió un balde de agua helada caerle en la cabeza

—Lo… ustedes… ¿lo saben? —tartamudeo y Kanon suspiro mientras su semblante era obvio

—No es secreto de estado, Milo me lo contó —medito un rato —Si yo no le contaba a Shion lo de su oso —suspiro recordando la escena.

Dany estaba sobre el sofá quitada de la pena jugando con el pequeño animal, al parecer eran uno para el otro pues ella no dejaba de consentirlo, mientras el Oso no parecía en nada disgustado por esas muestras afectivas, al grado en que Kanon llegaba a sentir celos, cuando ella lo abrazo e hizo que su delantera hiciera presión contra la cabeza del oso, luego de una escena por de más ridícula de celos, el dueño de la criatura llego, suplicándole a Kanon no hablar, a cambio él le contó todo sobre lo ocurrido con Saga y la razón por la que ahora él era el guardián de Géminis

—Por dios no puedo creer que ese bicho sea más chismoso que Afrodita

—Bueno como quiera que sea, vamos al Santuario —Kanon lo tomo del brazo y con su mano libre tomo la de Dany para comenzar a caminar

—Tengo que llegar antes de la comida —Saga replico caminando de mala gana

Llegaron al Santuario, Saga se sentía fuera de lugar, era curiosa la manera en que vivir alejado de todo eso, podía cambiar su perspectiva en tan poco tiempo, subieron por Aries que estaba vacía, al igual que Tauro, así que relativamente el camino fue sencillo, Géminis se encontraba pulcra, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que Saga se sorprendía del orden de Kanon, aun que evidentemente eso tenía nombre y titulo, suspiro cansando mientras se sentaba en uno de los amplios sofá del recibidor, no tener cosmos era realmente fastidioso, miro a la prometida de su hermano ir de un lado a otro con bolsas, algunas con comida que iran a parar en la bodega subterránea, y otras más de ropa limpia que se había lavado esa mañana, la mujer era hogareña, comenzó a tontear sobre como se vería Saori haciendo todas esas actividades en casa.

El aburrimiento hizo mella en Saga que estaba inquieto, con disimulo se levanto del sofá, y camino a su cocina, encontrándose entonces con la escena más cursi que jamás vio, Kanon jugaba con Dany lanzándole crema batida, como un niño inquieto, ella daba esos característicos grititos femeninos, decidió no molestarlos, de salida una idea le cruzo por la mente… Hablar con Shion, pues el carnero mayor siempre había sido como un padre, y en ese momento Saga necesitaba de su consejo.

Mientras tanto en el templo Patriarcal, Saori caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro, era como un león enjaulado, sostuvo su vientre entre sus delgadas manos mientras meditaba cada palabra para expresarle a Seiya, debía ser directa pero sin ser agresiva, dura pero no cruel, serena pero no sumisa, entonces todo eso la ofusco, causando que tomara lugar en una de las sillas de cedro que se encontraba disponible. Escucho la puerta rechinar, y un paso hueco, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando miro al castaño con la mirada brillante por verla.

—¡Saori! —casi se lanzo a sus brazos

La joven retrocedió de manera instintiva evitando todo contacto que desconcertó a Pegaso, sus miradas se encontraron, él anhelaba hablar, decirle tantas cosas, confesarle su amor que bien sabía era correspondido, después de todo lo vivido juntos, de tantas guerras y momentos, podía casi apostarle a los dioses, que su amada Athena lo quería tanto como él a ella.

—Toma asiento —Saori le pidió de manera seca

—No sabes cuanto espere para verte, creí que Saga te había hecho algo, dime ¿estás bien? —como siempre hablo en tono petulante y confiado

Por primera vez Saori lo sentía como un extraño, ajeno a su vida, a sus necesidades, y aquello era doloroso, pero lo mejor, era hablar de una vez, tomo una bocanada de aire, sus pulmones se contraían ansiosos por liberarlo junto a las palabras pero no emitió nada, su silencio fue una indicación de que él tenia total libertad de hablar. Seiya se preparo, estuvo dispuesto a sacar todo lo que su corazón contenía pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta de su cuerpo, tenerla cerca lo ponía nervioso, Saori necesitaba respirar y para eso tenía que salir.

—¿Quieres salir Seiya? —pregunto

Lo que era un mensaje de ofuscación fue interpretado de manera diferente, ella quería salir con él, no obtuvo mejor señal que esa e inmediatamente se levanto para ir con ella, como siempre de manera poco cuidadosa y con efusividad que en el estado de Saori ciertamente era un tanto peligrosa, sobre toco cuando la tomo del brazo jalándola, ella en respuesta se asusto respingando, pero él ni siquiera lo noto.

Caminaron fuera del templo, llegando a esa zona que dividía la casa del patriarca, de las doce casas guardianas, miro el horizonte, allí donde cualquiera podía sentirse poderoso y fuerte, ella necesitaba esa fuerza.

—¿Ocurre algo Saori? —la interrogo con la voz y la mirada

—No —mascullo —Seiya yo…

Tomo oxigeno cerro los ojos y apretó los puños, antes de darse cuenta unos calidos brazos la estrechaban y sus labios se vieron invadidos por Pegaso, dejándola sin habla, abrió la mirada de golpe horrorizándose, él la estaba besando, y fuera de sentirse agradable, un sentimiento de rechazo la embargo, trato de zafarse pero él se aferro más a ella, una punzada en su estomago la hizo reaccionar con terror, empujándolo.

Lo miro furiosa, impotente y desdichada, nunca nadie le falto al respeto a su persona de esa manera, la severidad de sus ojos le causo un escalofrío a Seiya.

—Saori yo… perdóname, pero, yo te amo… debía decírtelo, sé que no debí hacer esto pero te amo y sé que me correspondes, lo siento

Todo paso demasiado rápido, Saga subía las ultimas escaleras que conectaban a piscis con el templo papal, entonces se quedo estático, y allí estaban todas sus ilusiones idiotas derritiéndose como el hielo al sol, el silbido del viento reino por segundos antes de que Saori lo notara, espantándose por su presencia, se suponía que el no debía estar allí, su corazón se constriño, el cuerpo le tembló de pies a cabeza sin decir nada, y Saga pudo sentir que algo más fuerte que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber experimentado, se apoderaba de su cuerpo, una mezcla de impotencia y rabia.

—Saga —hablo Saori con un hilo de voz apenas audible

Géminis negó con una sonrisa cínica y dolida, mientras se daba la media vuelta para irse, claro, que imbécil, pensar que una diosa podía siquiera fijarse en él, que tuvieran un… entonces pensó ¿por qué tenía que marcharse?, él era el padre de esa criatura que ella llevaba en el vientre y si el idiota del burro quería a Saori, bien, pero no obtendría por nada del mundo a SU hijo, nuevamente giro sobre sus talones, camino hasta Seiya que no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, pero antes de espetar palabra alguna, Saori se desvanecía, estando a punto de caer al suelo, la reacción de Saga fue protegerla, sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

—¡Saori! —un miedo abarco todo su ser

Con presura la cargo para llevarla al interior del templo, y pidiendo ayuda inmediata para la muchacha que se encontraba inconsciente.

Espero afuera ante la mirada inquisidora de Pegaso, había pasado un poco de tiempo antes de que el medico personal del Santuario saliera con una sonrisa ensanchada en sus labios, miro a ambos jóvenes preocupados pero sobre todo a Saga que andaba de un lado a otro.

—La señora se encuentra bien, en su estado es normal, no debe fatigarse —dijo con la voz serena

Aquellas palabras causaron desconcierto en Seiya… "Señora"…

—¿Quién de los dos es Saga? —pregunto e inmediatamente el mencionado dio un paso al frente —Debo decirle que todo se encuentra bien, solo necesita alimentarse mejor si no quiere coger una anemia —indico entregándole una receta —Cómprele esas vitaminas y acido fólico

Seiya seguía sin comprender

—¿Puedo pasar a verla? —el gemelo pregunto y el doctor asintió

—Claro, adelante —le sonrío en complicidad

Ignorando a Pegaso totalmente, abrió la puerta que daba a los aposentos temporales de Saori, y entro con rapidez, su mirada de susto se calmo cuando la vio recostada con una sonrisa al mirarlo entrar, se sintió aliviado de verla bien, de saber que no había peligro, pero aun las constantes memorias de esa escena desagradable lo seguían atormentando.

—Me dijiste que…

—Estaría con Elma, lo sé, y lo siento —termino ella de decir con sinceridad a la que el no se resistió —Te juro…

—No me jures nada —se acerco a la cama y le tomo las manos —Ya te dije, si quieres estar con Pegaso, puedes hacerlo y no me voy a oponer —esas palabras le causaron una intensa punzada en el esternón —Solo déjame cuidar de nuestro hijo

—Y tú déjame terminar a mi —Saori menciono avergonzándolo por interrumpirla —Seiya me beso sin mi consentimiento y yo lo rechace, él y yo no tenemos nada más que un trato de diosa y caballero

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Saga la abrazo sintiéndose aliviado por sus palabras, aquello fue como un canto de ángeles.

—Entonces…

—Entonces nada, yo tengo que hablar con él, y contigo —suspiro

—¿Conmigo? —levanto la ceja con curiosidad ante sus palabras

—Si contigo, para comenzar ¿qué haces en el Santuario? —cuestiono al gemelo que exhalo

—Kanon me invito a comer con él y su "novia" —enfatizo lo último

—¿Hay una mujer en el templo de Géminis? —se sorprendió un poco con la revelación

—No, solo esta de visita, solo imagina lo que tu hermano le hará a Kanon si se atreve a tocarla —y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda —Aun que no creo que sea tanto como lo que tu padre me hará a mí…

—No exageres, duro que papá te lastime… mucho —le dio una sonrisa

—Sin ofender pero… Yo no soy Seiya que aguanta cuanto golpe le ponen encima —se excuso indignado ante la sonrisa de Saori

—¿Entonces cómo planeas protegerme a mi y a nuestro hijo?

Saga se ruborizo, discutir con la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra era más difícil de lo que pensaba, Saori ya no era esa chiquilla mimada, había madurado y eso estaba más que claro, exceptuando claro esa parte, de la noche de copas locas.

—Eso es diferente yo daría mi vida por ustedes —declaro con la firmeza que siempre lo caracterizo —Pero tienes que admitir que tu padre no es exactamente una cerecita

—Lo haré abuelo, todos los abuelos son felices con sus nietos… supongo— Corrección, a veces Saori podía comportarse de manera infantil, aun en esas situaciones tan delicadas —Creo que debo hablar con Seiya… me permites unos momentos con él ¿por favor?

Saga no podía negarle nada a esa mirada accediendo, no sin antes depositarle un beso en la frente con una de esas sonrisas que cuando él las daba, derretían a cualquier mujer.

Mientras tanto… en Escorpio las cosas eran peculiares, Mr. Aguijón se encontraba tumbado boca arriba en el piso con Milo, perdiendo la mirada en el techo como si aquello fuera lo más interesante del mundo, cuando un enojado, mejor dicho furioso Camus entraba dejando que su aire frio entrara por toda la casa.

—¡Milo de Escorpio! —lo llamo con ese tono gélido que no significaba nada bueno

—Dime —pero Milo aun seguía tumbado en el suelo con el Oso —Cam ¿has notado que en el techo de mi casa hay dibujadas constelaciones?

—Deja de hacerte el gracioso bicho —bufo pero Milo seguía allí acostado como si nada —Quiero que me expliques, que es eso de que tienes un oso como mascota

—Ay no, tú no Camus —se quejo como un niño —Primero Dohko y su drama por el desayuno, luego Kiki y el demonio del templo de Escorpio, Shion y su discurso de responsabilidades, y ahora tú, dime que bendita cosa te hizo MI mascota —frunció el ceño con fingida molestia

—No se trata de lo que haga o hizo se trata de… eso, Milo por el amor a Atenea

—Vamos, Athena dice que debemos amar a todos los seres vivos por igual y yo amo a Mr. Aguijón como a un hijo

—Pero no de manera tan literal —bufo cansado sin despegar sus frías gemas del oso y el escorpión

—Sea como fuere mi estimado Camus, en la casa de Escorpio son mis normas y Mr. Aguijón se queda, además ¿no es mono? Mira esa trompa adorable y esas orejitas redondas —comenzó entonces a darle mimos al animal mientras Camus se asqueaba de tanto cariño

—Bien, como quieras yo solo venía a decirte que NO quiero que me metas en TUS problemas y los que te cause TU mascota

—Descuida, por cierto, mañana no puedo ir contigo a la exposición de la plaza de la cultura —le indico con voz parsimoniosa y totalmente despreocupada

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Milo, Planeamos eso por meses! —Camus quedo totalmente desconcertado

—Tengo que llevar a Mr. Aguijón al veterinario, a comprarle su correa, a comprarle alimento, juguetes, cosas de aseo y bueno —se levanto del piso mientras miraba a Camus sin mucha expresión más que su rostro aplacible

—Bien como quieras Escorpio, buscare a alguien que si desee acompañarme —su queja sonó como la de un pequeño al que no se le cumple un capricho —Diviértete con tu mascota —chasqueo la lengua y salio del templo.

Era la primera vez que Camus se sentía de esa manera, decepcionado, desplazado… ¿celoso?... por los dioses, no podía sentirse celoso por un Oso, otras veces Milo ya había cancelado un evento y no pasaba nada, pero ese, justamente ese evento tenía que ser el que pusiera una semilla de duda en Camus… ¿estaba perdiendo a su amigo?, esa pregunta abarcaría en su cabeza por toda esa noche.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

* * *

**Mr. Aguijón es la manzana de la discordia entre Cam y el Bicho xD awwws **

**Seiya ya casi va a saberlo todo -momentos de tensión-**

**Shion va a tener que ir a terapia con sus hijos tan descarriados peor que adolescentes**

**Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio!**


End file.
